Newsies 2004
by Dreamless-Mermaid
Summary: ((Rated for language)) I'M BACK! Re-uploading, got deleted. Some of the newsies are pitched to 2004 to three girls. Takes place through a whole year. Please read and review!
1. Prolouge

Newsies 2004

Prologue

**AN: Hey, guys! This happens to be my second "Newsies" story. Yay! I'm excited. ((dances)) I thought of this one day because no one seemed to have a lot of stories where the boys get thrown into the future. Seriously, because if you look there are stories that have people go back in time and I'm like, "I'm going to do something different" and voila! Here is the result! This is only the prologue, mind you, but here's the result anyway! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own "Newsies" or any of its characters in anyway. So you lawyers who are ready to knock on my door. . .GO AWAY! DON'T SUE ME! Disney owns them. Not me. Oh, and I also do not own _Harry Potter_ or any of its characters either. They all belong to the lovely and talented J.K. Rowling. ((bows down)) You'll understand why I put up an HP disclaimer towards the end of the prologue.**

**Just for reference, in this story the movie wasn't made. It's just like history and stuff. It just makes things easier. **

**And now. . .((rolls out the red carpet)) please enjoy the boys at their finest in my story. Enjoy!**_

* * *

__Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep_. . .

**SMACK!**

Ugh. . .damn alarm clock. I swear, whoever invented those should be hunted down and killed. Although if I didn't have one I would never get up in time for school. Oi. . .school.

I reluctantly sat up, leaving my mesh of a pillow behind me and stretched. I looked over at my digital clock and squinted through my eyes, reading the red neon numbers. 7:01 AM. . .shit.

Scrambling from my bed, my senses fully awake, I ran to my closet, threw its doors open and pulled out a dark red shirt and a pair of jeans randomly. I tossed them on my bed over my comforter and sprinted to the bathroom where I quickly brushed my teeth and brushed my hair.

Why the rush, you ask? Last week was the first week of school and I was late twice. One more and I would get detention. It's not like I did it on purpose! My alarm clock has been fucking up the whole summer and I never had enough time to get a new one. Not like I wouldn't care if I got a stupid detention, no I don't give a damn. I just have better things to do then to sit in a room with a bunch of idiotic people, listening to them talk about the latest video game or hear the preppy ones gossip. Yup, even the prissy little preppy ones get caught sometimes.

I checked myself one last time in the mirror and scurried out, not even bothering to turn off the light. Back in my room, I got out of my pajamas and stepped into my other clothes. Thanking God that I remembered to pack my backpack the night before, I picked it up, slung it over my shoulder, grabbed my black Vans from a corner of my room and socks from another, I ran out of there, this time turning off my light.

Shoes and socks in one hand, I thumped down the stairs and found my dad in the living room.

"You're going to be late again, Kay." He said, strumming lightly on his worn out guitar strings.

"Yeah, thanks for waking me up by the way!" I yelled, going into the kitchen where I set my cars keys yesterday. I picked them up and walked to the front door. "See you after work, Dad! Love you!" I called over my shoulder. The last thing I heard before slamming the door was my dad's laugh.

Grumbling and cursing under my breath that I was going to be late, I jumped in my black Jetta, started her up, and was immediately greeted by the Sex Pistols blaring from the speakers. I didn't bother to turn it down, seeing as how it helped to wake me up at this ungodly hour, as I pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street.

As I drove, my mind started to wander. Not that it mattered because I've been driving since my junior year and I've lived in Manhattan, New York all my life. I know it's weird that I have a car and actually driving, it's insane and I don't know why I do it. I actually live in thelower East side of Manhattan and traffic is considerably less crowded. Dude, I could seriously drive blindfolded through this city and not get in an accident. I even tried it once. . .It didn't go over so well. Hence the "once" part. Luckily, Jordan was there and she took the wheel and yelled at me for an hour after we got back to her house. Oohh. . .Starbucks. No! I don't have time! I'll buy the crappy kind from school. Mr. H. loves me, he'll let me sip on it.

I stopped at a red light and I glanced at the clock on the radio. 7:15. . .Damn, I'm good. That's the fastest I've ever gotten ready for. . .anything. . . in my life! Oh yeah, green means go. . .

My little Jetta and me puttered on through the city and I finally pulled into the parking lot ofEast VillageHigh School. Oh how I loathe thee. I hate school more than life itself. I mean COME ON! Why have us get up at five or six EVERY FREAKING MORNING, get to school at seven-thirty and make us suffer until three? Are we learning anything? NO! Now maybe if we didn't have until eight. . .Oh well. Thank God this is my senior year. I have survived three years here, three miserable years. And what do I have to show for it? You got it. Nothing but teachers who I desperately want to sue and lousy grades. Well, not lousy just low Cs.

I turned off my car, sad at seeing my beloved Ramones music disappear, opened my door and stuck out my feet to put my shoes on.

"Finally! I thought you'd be late _again_." A voice teased from above me. I finished tying the laces and I stood up to find two girls in front of me. The one who had spoken was tall, and shit do I mean tall, with curly blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She wore dark blue Vans, jeans and a Clash t-shirt. The second girl was shorter by about four inches with curly slash wavy red hair with lighter streaks through it that are obviously dyed. Her left eye was green and her right eye was blue, something that I thought was the coolest thing in the world. She wore a black shirt with a **Harry Potter** logo on it, a long ankle length black gauzy skirt and dark green Vans poked out from beneath. Are we seeing a pattern here with the shoes?

"I'm surprised you're not, Jordan. The way you and Eric suck each other's face off it seems like they'd know you as a regular in detention." I said, teasing her back. She gasped and punched me on the arm. It hurt like hell! She's a lot more athletic than I am and has way more muscle. So, needless to say that girl leaves bruises, even though she says she doesn't mean to. Liar. The girl beside her laughed and I shot a glare at Jordan, rubbing my arm.

"Eric and I do NOT suck each other's face off. He just happens to be a good kisser is all." Jordan said defensively. Erin, the girl next to Jordan, and I rolled our eyes and the three of us started our traditional morning trudge up the steps of school.

And so the day begins.**

* * *

****AN: Well! Please tell me what you think! Oh and, by the way, I don't own The Sex Pistols, The Ramones, or the Clash or Jetta cars or Vans shoes. LoL. I know it was short but it's the prologue! They're meant to be short. Anyway, please leave me a REVIEW! ((cough)) I have tons of other stories to write too, but don't worry. I'll get chapter 1 out ASAP. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Dreamless-Mermaid**


	2. Chapter 1

Newsies 2004?

Chapter 1

**AN: The awaited chapter one is finally heah! ((cheers)) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Newsies or anything associated with it. I only own Jordan ((obviously because I am Jordan)) and Kayla. Everyone else owns themselves. . .let's hope so at least, haha.**

* * *

The three of us entered the school and were greeted with a blast of shouts, shrieks, and noises that no one should have to deal with this early in the morning. I grabbed my best friends and dragged them into the, also annoyingly noisy, cafeteria.

"I'm going to get some coffee. Be back in a sec." I shouted over my shoulder to Jordan and Erin. I walked through the lunchroom, darting around people and out of place chairs. I spotted Eric over in a corner of the room talking with his best friend Chris. Ugh. . .Chris. The bastard. . .No, no we'll get to that later. Must focus on the caffeine.

I had to push my way through just to get to the damn line, which only had one occupant.

"Yoda! My little _Star Wars_ obsessed girly! What's going on?" I asked a girl, a little shorter than me with brown hair that decided to be straight today and hazel eyes. She turned and smiled at me. Her real name isn't Yoda it's Mikhala, but ever since I found out she worships _Star Wars_ I've called her that. Plus she's short and wise. . .Kinda fits, don't you think? Only. . .she doesn't have the whole green skin thing going on.

"Not much. Did you finish your homework for H yet?" She asked. Mr. H is our World History teacher. Yeah I know, World History is a class that sophomores take but I had a good excuse! So does Yoda I think but it's not really my business so we won't go there. I was taking the class during my actual sophomore year, but in the middle of the second semester I got in a really bad car accident. I was a mess: My right arm was broken, my back was crushed (though not so crushed as to leave me handicapped) and I obtained many cuts and bruises, not to mention a slight concussion. It was so bad that I couldn't finish the rest of the year. In order for me to get credit for my required classes, I took night school during my junior year, three classes a week. I almost didn't pass my junior year, having to keep up with night class homework and regular homework. I completed all of my night school classes, except World History, when the damn teacher goes and gets herself fired. With no other options left, the school made me take World History ALL OVER AGAIN _this_ year.

Now do you see why I hate this school so much?

ANYWAY, back to Yoda. . .

"Yeah, barely. I stayed up until one last night finishing it. It's only been a month of school and already we have a paper due! Injustice, I tell you!" I shouted, shaking my fist. Yoda laughed.

"Why the hell are you so hyper this morning? Isn't that my job?" She asked, paying for her coffee. I shrugged and ordered a coffee myself and paid for it. We walked back toward Erin and Jordan together.

"I haven't had my coffee yet so I'm not awake." I said. Believe it or not, coffee actually calms me down. It wakes me up, but it makes me calm and focused. We made our way to our usual table and I spotted Ariana or Miracle or preferably Jinx as we all call her, walk up to us and slam her bag down on the table. She's a senior like us and she's pretty tall, around Erin's height. She has short black and red hair that she says is naturally colored, but I secretly think it's dyed. I've never known what kind of color eyes she has because she can make them change at will. They mostly stay at a dark hazel, but today they looked about a shade to match her hair.

"What's wrong, Jinx?" Erin asked, stealing a sip of my coffee. I swatted at her hand and she stuck her tongue out at me. Jinx sighed angrily and pulled out a chair roughly and plopped down into it. She banged her head on the table.

"They took away my goddamn wallet! Just because it had a fucking chain on it! Can you believe that?" Jinx fumed. We all nodded.

"Dude, this school is totally screwed up." Jordan agreed.

"When did this happen, Jinx?" Yoda asked. At that moment, Erin threw her backpack on the table and pulled out a video camera. She immediately switched it on and pointed it directly at Jinx. Jinx took her forehead up from the table and put her hand on her cheek and her elbow on the table and leaned into her hand, oblivious to the camera.

"Just now. One of the Hall Nazi's got me. She saw the chain and ordered me to empty out my pocket. I asked why and she told me to do it so I did and apparently she got pissed and took it." Jinx muttered.

"You gonna get it back?" I asked, taking a careful sip of my coffee so as to not burn my tongue. The last time I did that, I paid the price. I think I still have some taste buds missing. I glanced at Erin and rolled my eyes.

"I damn well better! That's my wallet and it has my money and my credit cards and my driver's license in it!" Jinx said. She sighed angrily again and reached for her backpack and pulled out her CD player. She slapped in her earphones and turned up the volume on her player. I could hear Nirvana from the other side, even with all the noise in the cafeteria. I took this opportunity to turn to Erin, whose camera was still going.

"Do you have to have that thing out at every opportunity?" I asked, pointing to the camera. Erin nodded, now turning it on me.

"Of course. How do you expect me to make my award winning film? I need to start _somewhere_." Erin said. I rolled my eyes again and turned to talk to Jordan and Yoda, keeping my distance from Erin as she filmed the crowd of kids around us.

Jinx sulked for the rest of the morning, which wasn't long because ten minutes later the bell rang for first period.

* * *

"Shit, where is it? Oh my God I'm screwed!" Jordan cried throwing papers and books aside in her backpack. I looked over.

"What's up?" I asked, sipping on my caffeine. I'm surprised I wasn't told to throw it away when we were in the hallway. A few teachers like to patrol the halls through Passing Period, we call them the Hall Nazi's. If they spot one soda bottle or chip bag or even the smallest bag of candy possible, they pounce on you like a predator to its prey. You get an extreme tongue-lashing, not to mention your prized possession that you've just spent half of your lunch money taken up and _thrown away_. And it's not just food, it's anything that they think is not appropriate in school, for example, Jinx's chain. I must have been pressed between a huge crowd or something because that's practically the _only_ way to avoid the Hall Nazi's if you have something to hide.

Yoda had finished her coffee way before the bell rang, but I find that I like to savor my morning jumpstart.

"I can't find my paper for H! I stayed up until three at Granny's house writing it!" Jordan exclaimed, now starting to throw things out of her backpack.

"Well that's your own damn fault isn't it, Hollywood?" A voice said from above her. Jordan looked up at the mention of her nickname. The nickname that I gave Jordan and one that suits her well, since she wants to become an actress. That shouldn't be very hard of achieving.

"Granny! Thank God you're here! Do you know if I left my paper at your house last night?" Jordan asked hopefully. Granny nodded and unzipped her backpack, reached into it and took out two pieces of paper that were stapled together. Jordan jumped up and leaped over her desk and took Granny into a huge hug. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! You are my hero!" Jordan shouted grabbing the papers and jumping back in to her own desk. Granny stumbled backwards and smiled and laughed.

Granny. . .Now _there's_ an interesting nickname. Her real name is Megan but Jordan gave her the nickname Granny because. . .well she _acts_ like a granny! She spoils people way too much, she loves to make people laugh and she's ALWAYS smiling. Sometimes I want to punch her for her perkiness. Even on the gloomiest of days she still manages to be happy. But then again she makes people laugh and everyone feels better but STILL! She has long wavy light brown hair, with electric blue highlights, which would look weird on someone else but I find it to be very cool on her. She has big brown-yellow eyes, like cat eyes, which are also pretty cool. Let's face it, Granny's just a cool person. She's fifteen, a sophomore meaning that me, Jordan, Erin and Yoda are the only seniors in the class. Granny is pretty awesome for being a sophomore.

"Hollywood, you're so forgetful! I'm not bringing anything to you the next time you forget it." Granny scolded, trying to put on a serious face. I knew she couldn't hold it in because she laughed. Suddenly a loud ringing sounded from above us, signaling the start of class. A man walked into the classroom and closed the door. None of us paid attention to him, he just started writing things on the board, and one by one we each scrambled to our seats.

"I hope everyone finished their papers on the Civil War. I'm not going to give you any more time to make any extra changes, I want them turned in after we do our preview," Mr. H. said, writing our preview on the board. "And I also want that camera turned off now please, Erin." She grinned, doing as he instructed, earning silent giggles from Jordan, Yoda and I.

We have to do this thing every morning where he writes a question about what we're studying and we have to write down our opinion in a notebook **((AN-1))**. It's pretty stupid, but whatever. The question was: _Imagine yourself as a newsboy or a newsgirl in 1899. What do you think you would have to do in order to sell a paper? How would you live your life? _I frowned at this question. Why does it matter? It's 2004 and I'm not a newsgirl. But I wrote down my opinion anyway, a load of bullshit, and closed my notebook. Once Mr. H was done writing everything else on the board he set down the chalk and turned to us. "So, does anyone have any answers?"

The room was silent. I looked over at Yoda and rolled my eyes. She covered her mouth to keep her laughter from escaping. "No one has anything at all?" He asked again. Jordan's hand went up. "Yes, Jordan?"

"Well, the newsies back then didn't really have a lot of fine living. They mostly slept on the streets and if they could they would pay for nights at a lodging house. Most were homeless or runaways or some had families that couldn't work anymore so they depended on the oldest to bring in the money." Jordan explained. Mr. H was positively beaming.

"Excellent answer, Jordan! Excellent! She's right, most boys, and they mostly were boys as only a handful were girls, were homeless. Now what exactly is a 'newsie'?" Jordan's hand shot up again. She was becoming a regular Hermione.

"A newsie is someone who sells newspapers. They existed before the machines we have today where you just stick your money in." Jordan said.

"Right again, Jordan. Everyone hand in your papers and then open your book to page two-oh-two, read the article and answer the questions that follow. If we have time we'll discuss the questions, if not and you don't finish they are for homework and I expect them handed in the next time we meet." Mr. H said and everyone groaned, I among them. We got homework every day from Mr. H. Amidst the crowd, I hid myself and slipped down into my seat and took a sip of my coffee then slid it behind my backpack. I stood up and went to the side of the room to turn in my paper.

Mr. H walked past me to get to his desk and when he did he leaned over and muttered,

"Oh and Kayla, after you turn that in, make sure to throw away that coffee mug that is so discreetly hiding behind your backpack." He said it with amusement. I scowled after him but grinned. _Damn he was good_.**

* * *

****AN: I hope you guys enjoyed chaptah one! I know I said everyone would be introduced, but heh, I lied. I thought I was going to do that, but I couldn't after I wrote the chaptah. Sorry! ((dodges shoes and rotten fruit)) I know you guys who weren't mentioned in this one will be in the second one. The boys are coming up soon, don't worry. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**

**DreamlessMermaid**


	3. Chapter 2

Newsies 2004

Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! Here is chapter 2. Thanks to everyone reviewed, and if you did then you know who you are. LoL. So for now, enjoy chapter two : )**

* * *

First period went by rather slowly. . .which is weird because it usually just flies by. But then again it's a Monday and in my opinion that is the WORST day of the week. I mean think about it. You just came back from a worry free weekend and are too lazy or too tired to care about anything so you slack off. I think Monday's should be banned from the days of the week. But then again if it was I would feel the same way about Tuesday so. . .oh well.

The questions that Mr. H assigned us, yeah didn't finish them. I was too busy talking to Yoda and Erin to really care about it. I mean seriously! This kind of stuff is boring to me, easy, but boring. Jordan loves it though. So does Erin but she didn't finish her questions either. She said she was still wiped out from her weekend at the coast with her dad. Jordan and Yoda finished their questions and turned them in like the good little students they are. Oh well, homework is homework. I can just finish it at lunch anyway.

The bell rang, FINALLY, and me and Erin and Jordan were currently walking to our next class: Chemistry 101. That's another class that I currently find boring. I mean yeah it's easy as hell, but BORING! Yoda and Granny walked with us for a while until they both swerved left and went down another corridor, leaving just the three of us. I saw Erin pull something out of her backpack.

"Erin, you're going to get told to throw that away." I told her as she opened a bag of Cheetos.

"No I'm not." Erin said confidently, popping one into her mouth.

"Yeah you are. We're fixing to go by S's class." Jordan said, pointing down the hallway. Mr. S. He was our teacher for English 3 when we were juniors. He was pretty cool, he often told jokes and we sometimes veered off the subject until he would glance at the clock and tell us to get back on task. One time he got so immersed in a story that thirty minutes went by before he realized it. He told us to pack up then, only because class would be ending five minutes later. Yeah, I miss that guy.

Erin scoffed. "Mr. S isn't a Hall Nazi. Besides, how can he not let me keep these? I was his favourite student." Jordan and I rolled our eyes, knowing that Erin was exaggerating.

We saw Mr. S standing outside his classroom, telling off other students for PDA or for loitering when we had two more minutes before the tardy bell would ring.

"Hey, Mr. S." Jordan said happily and Mr. S smiled at her and glanced at Erin. He sighed.

"All right, Apollo hand 'em over." Mr. S said.

"Hand what over?" Erin asked innocently. She looked down at the Cheetos bag in her hand and looked back up at him and grinned sheepishly. "Oh. Sorry. Guess I forgot."

Mr. S took the bag from her and threw it into a trash can that was just inside the room. "Yeah right, Apollo. I'll believe it when I see it. Now get to class." He teased, gave us all another smile and we hurried off to Chemistry. Jordan and I gave Erin a 'told you so' look but she just ignored us.

We walked into the classroom to find Jinx already at our table. She waved to us and we walked over and sat down next to her. She had her headphones on again, Nirvana still blaring. I think that's about the only thing she listens to because I've never heard her play anything else. I'm sure she has other bands that she loves, but none that I've heard her speak of so far. It's always "Nirvana this" or "Nirvana that". Not that I'm complaining, Nirvana kicks major ass but sometimes it gets a little annoying. But that's just the way she is and I love her for it all the same.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around and was greeted by big brown eyes. Ah, my lovely, lovely Smarty. Her real name's Sabrina but she's super smart, hence the nickname. Example: She's fifteen years old and a senior. YEAH! The first time I met her I was intimidated. I mean seriously! She's supposed to be a sophomore, but passed the tests that you take if you want to skip a grade. . .Or a couple of grades in her case. I don't know why she's in a regular Chemistry class, seeing as how all of her others are advanced. I never asked and I'm guessing it's none of my business. Smarty has straight brown hair, like iron board straight, with a small figure. She's pretty tall, around my height and she loves to laugh. I don't think I've ever known someone who could laugh as much as she does. She doesn't make jokes, but that's only because she sucks at it. She's really cool anyway.

"Hey, Smarty. What's going on?" I asked. She pointed to the board and I looked at it and my jaw literally dropped. There, in big bold words, were POP QUIZ!. I couldn't believe it! The first month into school and we had a quiz ALREADY. Although, it's not like it was a test. Oh well, thank God I'm acing this class or else I'd be screwed. "Oh don't worry. You'll pass, like always." I reassured her. She frowned.

"Hey, I may be smart but that doesn't mean I study." She said. The girl next to her, Floaty, laughed a little. Oh yes, Floaty. Real name Emily but Floaty sounds much better suited for her. She's not really one of my _good_, good friends that I hang out with a lot, but I talk to her during class and we eat lunch together. That's pretty much it, but Floaty is the nicest person you could ever meet. She's shy sometimes, but don't get her started on anything because she won't shut up. She has sandy brown hair that comes to her shoulders with dark brown eyes. She wears the coolest glasses I have ever seen! They're like Professor McGonagall's from _Harry Potter_ only hers are purple instead of black and she stands about 5'5 even. Can we tell that I like _Harry Potter_?

"Of _course_ you study. How could you not? You're like Bookworm over here. Always has her nose in a book." Floaty said, jerking her head to a girl sitting next to her. The girl looked up at the mention of her name. Bookworm, real name Alison, was another person who wasn't a good friend of mine. But we got along great, her loving my eccentric taste in music and I loving _her_ taste in books. I may not look it but I love to read. Well, write mostly but I sometimes get ideas from books I read and I write short stories about them. In other words, I like to write fan fiction. Yeah, fan fiction rocks. ANYWAY, moving on. . .

Bookworm has long brown hair and always has it tied up in a ponytail with small blue eyes and she's about one inch shorter that Floaty. Bookworm glared at Floaty from the top of her book.

"I _do not_ always have my nose in a book," She muttered. All five of us nodded. "Fine, whatever." She said, stuck her nose back in her book and began to sing a random tune under her breath. That's Bookie for you, always singing. The bell rang and yet again another class began.

* * *

"A THIRTY-TWO! A THRITY-FUCKIN'-TWO! WHAT THE HELL!" Jordan shouted as soon as the bell rang and all of us were out in the hallway. I was between Jordan and Erin, Floaty was on the other side of Erin, Smarty was beside Jordan and Bookworm trailed after us, her nose still in her book and Jinx was beside Bookworm, occasionally having to steer her out of other people's way so she wouldn't run into them. "I studied for this! I took good notes, I paid attention, I PRACTICALLY studied! What the hell is she playing at!" Erin clamped her hands over her ears.

"Hollywood, lower the decibels please!" Erin said, wincing. Mrs. A, our Chemistry teacher, can we tell that we like to abbreviate our teacher's names, is usually pretty lenient on grades except when it comes to quizzes or tests. If you didn't know the material then you were S.O.L. I loved Mrs. A, she's the kind of teacher that you can joke around with or cuss in class and she wouldn't give a damn. We're seniors, so what would it matter? Plus she curses sometimes too. It's odd isn't it, how I love the teachers but HATE the subjects?

All seven of us were on our way to lunch where we were to meet our other three friends. Yes I have a lot of friends but Erin and Jordan are my best friends. We finally reached the cafeteria, Jordan still fuming about her grade and she saw Eric at our table and when they reached each other they kissed.

I've never had a boyfriend, not a serious one at least. I've been on dates, but I've never liked the guy enough to be with him longer. Most of them I only dated through one of my dad's friends. Some were nice, others I just couldn't stand. I know my dad loves me and he tried but he can't really help in this field. This is just something that I have to do on my own. Okay, enough with the sap. Food!

I set my backpack down on the table and plopped down, took out my homemade lunch from my bag that I made the night before and opened it up. I don't really trust the food here and I never have. I've been bringing my lunch everyday, since my first day as a freshman and dammit I'm proud of it. Three girls were already sitting across from me, Ershey, Mich and Rebel. Otherwise known as Trish, Michelle and Tyler. Ershey is Trish, yet another girl who isn't a great friend. I mean sure she's nice, she's wonderful even, but we don't hang out as much. She just has her own agenda planned, but we still talk to each other at school and we hang out only if we see each other at the same place. Ershey has shoulder length, wavy black hair and almond shaped brown eyes. Why do all my friends have _brown_ eyes? I just noticed that. . .Anyway, she's kind of short but not _too_ short. I'd say she's about Bookworm's height with a tan skin tone. Ershey's nice though, anyone who has met her can tell you. She's sixteen, a junior and she's shy sometimes like Floaty. She can defend herself easily if she needed to and is very optimistic, usually taking over some situations. I swear when she gets older she's going to be the next President of the Untied States. Hell, I'd vote for her.

Mich is Michelle, not really a nickname like any of the others but it'll do. Mich is. . .Well, I wouldn't call her a good friend, more like just a friend. She's the baby of our group being fourteen and a freshman, a very hyper and babbling freshman, but an. . .interesting one. More unique than anything else. If you try and talk to her about anything, she'll start but automatically go into something COMPLETELY different and before you know it, an hour, or whatever, has gone by. She's pretty funny about it though sometimes, and if she ever tries to explain a story or something, every other line is just oozing sarcasm, it's great. Mich has long, straight chesnut brown hair, even though she complains that she wished she had curly hair like Jordan's (though I don't know why. Personally I love my long straight locks and would chop my hair off if I had curly hair, but that's just me). Brown eyes, yet _again_ with my friends having brown eyes, and freckles spattered across her nose. I don't know exactly how tall she is but I'd say around Bookworm's height also.

Last but not least is Rebel, real name Tyler. Rebel is really cool and she's one of our good friends. She's kind of the tomboy of the group because she is constantly getting into fights, even if she doesn't win them all. She's a great fighter, I know from experience as she practically kicked my ass on the first day we met. I was in a shitty mood and Rebel just happened to be nearest and so I took my anger out on her. Needless to say she whipped the crap out of me and since then I've never taken my anger out of her again and we've been pretty tight. She's the girl who doesn't give a damn what other people think about her, something I admire about her, and she refuses to get emotional in public. Anyway, Rebel has a kind of light/dark brown hair thing going on that comes a little past her shoulders. She has dark brown eyes and a very light tan and is seventeen, a senior.

Now that I've explained the last of my three friends, I saw Jordan, Erin and Eric come back from the lunch line. When did they leave! Oh well, I didn't have time to think about that because soon after the three of them sat down, Granny and Yoda joined us. Yeah all of us have lunch together, something I find very strange. Anyway, soon our table was stuffed with people and chairs and backpacks continued to get in the way, but no one cared.

"Hey, Kay did you finish those questions for A?" Smarty asked while taking a bite of her cold cheese pizza.

"Nope, but that's cool. I can finish them easily in like five minutes." I said.

"Hey guys, what's up?" A voice asked from behind Eric. He turned and saw Chris. Ugh, _Chris_. Okay, what I was getting at earlier before I bought my coffee, Chris is Erin's ex-boyfriend. She had a MAJOR crush on him when we were in middle school and she finally went out with him shortly after eighth grade. They were together until the end of last year when she found out he was cheating on her. He didn't deny it and needless to say she dumped him and she was devastated after that. But since Jordan is currently with Eric, well no one really knows if they are because it's more like an on-off relationship, and since Eric and Chris are best friends, him and Erin see each other whether they like it or not. She admitted to me during the summer that she still loved him but me being her best friend and in doing the best friend duty, I told her that she could do so much better and that he doesn't deserve anyone as great as her and all that jazz. Which was true, if he was going to be a total bastard and hurt my best friend like that than she was much better off without him. I've never really liked Chris to begin with but I've held my tongue and was civil to him because he was with Erin. But now that he isn't. . .let the fun begin.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked bluntly.

I love being the bitch.

"Uh, to sit here. Is that okay?" Chris asked rudely. This is just one of the many reasons on my list why I don't like him. I don't hate him, I never hate anyone, I just dislike him with a passion.

"No it's not." Rebel piped up. Rebel knew everything that went on between Chris and Erin, but the difference is is that she hates him. She's willing to take him on in a fight any day. She told me that once and I said that I wouldn't even stop her if that day came. Chris glanced at Rebel, pulled up a chair next to Eric, and sat down.

"Hello? Did you not hear her? She said you couldn't sit here." Mich said, motioning to Rebel. Chris looked up at Mich and scowled.

"Shut the fuck up, freshman." He said. Ershey and Rebel jumped up from their seats, Rebel having a dangerous glint in her eye and Ershey shooting a glare at Chris. Ershey and Mich are sort of friends, but Ershey just tends to stand up for people and has a bad temper. Mess with one of her friends and you're liable to find yourself in a world of hurt. I could tell Rebel wanted to do more than just give him a good punch. Chris looked up at Ershey and Rebel and all of us were earning strange looks from other tables around us. Chris shook his head, stood up, and put the chair back and turned to Eric. "Hey, I'm out. See ya later." Eric nodded and Chris walked away and Ershey and Rebel sat back down.

"Eric, why the hell do you put up with him? He's mean to everyone, especially us." Jordan said motioning to me, herself and Erin. Eric shrugged.

"We've just been tight since second grade and he's a really cool guy once you get to know him." Eric tried. Jordan frowned.

"I've gotten to know him for five years and he's still the same jackass as he was in seventh grade."

"Yeah well you don't see me complaining about any of your friends, do you?" Eric snapped.

Oh HELL no.

"What about my friends? Just because they stick up for someone else does not make them bad people."

"And neither does Chris! He's not a bad guy, Jordan!"

"Eric, he cheated on my _best friend_. He's been a total bastard to us since he's known us. Tell me that _that_ doesn't sound like a bad guy." Jordan said. Eric sighed angrily, stood up so fast he almost knocked his chair over and gathered up his backpack.

"Whatever, Jordan. Chris is my best friend and if you or any of your other friends can't accept that then too bad. I'm out of here. I'll see you after school." Eric said and turned to walk away.

"No you won't because I'll already be gone!" Jordan shouted after him and she sighed angrily as well. The whole table had gone quiet.

"You okay, Hollywood?" Floaty asked timidly. Jordan sighed again.

"Yeah, Floaty I'll be fine. He just pissed me off. Oh well, I'll live I guess." Jordan said. She and the rest of us resumed our chatter. I'll admit that Eric can be a total ass at times but he's good to Jordan and that's all I care about. I've liked him more than Chris, always have and always will. That's pretty much how their relationship goes, they've never gotten into serious fights but someone does something that pisses off the other and all hell can break loose. Granted they make up in about two or three days but it's not fun to be caught in the middle of one of their "fights".

Lunch continued, then the bell rang and we all went our separate ways as we clambered on to our third period. Third period soon faded into fourth, the last class of the day, then that dissolved into after school. I am now currently in my car, jamming out to Sugarcult on my way to work, glad to be out of that prison, Jordan following me in her dark blue Dodge Neon. Today was just one of the days at my school and I find myself dreading the next day and what it can bring. Or maybe it can be something great, something so spontaneous that even I wasn't expecting it.

Ha, no way in hell.**

* * *

****AN: YAY! Chapter two! I hope everyone liked it. It was pretty long but I had to cover everyone else who I didn't get to in chapter one. Chapter three should be on the way and so should the boys. Please review and I might just get it up faster. ;) Thank you!**

**DreamlessMermaid**


	4. Chapter 3

Newsies 2004

Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! And speaking of guys. . .we just might get to see them in this chapter. Hehe. Anyway, not much to say except to enjoy chaptah 3!**

* * *

After work, which went crappy as usual, I drove home while trying to keep my eyes open. I had been up since seven this morning, I was tired, grumpy and I STILL had homework to do.

Don't mess with me.

I glanced in the rearview mirror and saw the dark blue Dodge Neon following me. Jordan. That's right! I had completely forgotten! Her and Erin were supposed to come over tonight. The three of us always get together at least twice a week and have a study group. Granted we never really study but we always try.

I pulled into my driveway beside my dad's yellow Ford truck, Jordan pulling up to the curb behind a green Beetle, Erin's car, and I hopped out and met her in the middle of the driveway.

"God, is it just me or did work suck tonight?" Jordan complained, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. I nodded.

"It sucked. Come on, Erin's probably already inside." I said and the two of us walked up the rest of the driveway and through my front door. "Erin! Dad! Anyone? I'm home!" I called, the house echoing. I led Jordan through to the living room where the lights were off. In fact every light in the house was off. That's weird. . .

"What's going on?" I heard Jordan whisper from behind me. I shrugged. Suddenly I heard a creak from my left. I turned sharply and I felt Jordan do the same and felt her tense up.

"Who's there?" I called bravely. I admit it, I was scared shitless. I just didn't want to seem like a total coward in front of my best friend. I mean seriously, what would you do if you came home to find the door _unlocked_, no one answering to your calls with _all_ the lights in the house _off_. . .

I turned to the black shadow of Jordan, grabbed her wrist and pulled her along so that we could venture into the kitchen. I tiptoed in front of her and put out my hands and tried to feel for anything so I wouldn't bump into it and Jordan had her hand on my shoulder. The creak came again, this time from in front of us.

"What do you want?" Jordan called out this time. We stood in silence for a moment before we heard it. A low, ragged, slow breathing that sounded like it had a cold. It started soft, but then got louder and louder and Jordan and I realized that it was coming from right behind us. Now it was breathing down our necks. We slowly turned, hands clasped, and saw a tall figure with a mask that resembled the one from the _Scream_ movie and it held a long, shiny knife in one hand and a flashlight that was clicked on in the other.

"What's your favorite scary movie?" The figure with the mask breathed. Jordan and I let out a blood curdling scream that echoed around the house, that was so loud we hoped the neighbors heard us, and we both had the same idea.

To run.

That's just what we did, we both turned and sprinted through the kitchen, still screaming bloody murder, to the front door. I glanced back and saw that the figure was laughing, clutching his stomach and as we reached the doorway, our only escape route, all the lights flicked on. My hand was reaching for the doorknob when an all too familiar hand pushed it away.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! GUYS! Calm down, it's okay!" Erin shouted through her laughter.

"Erin, we gotta go! Someone's in the house and going to kill us! Come on!" Jordan shouted desperately.

"No! Jordan, Kayla, seriously stop. No one's going to kill us." Erin said, looking strangely calm. All I wanted to do was strangle her but with my hands shaking I couldn't.

"What the fuck are you talking about! We have to get the hell out of here!" I shouted. Jordan screamed again and pointed over Erin's shoulder at the masked murderer. Erin looked behind her and laughed. The masked murderer laughed again and took off his mask. "DAD!"

"Thanks guys, for helping me with my video project." Erin said, holding up in her hand a video camera. She was beaming.

"What's going on?" Jordan asked angrily. I could tell she was just as pissed off as I was. Either that or her shaking was just because she was coming down from her adrenaline high.

"I got assigned to make a short movie of my own. We had to take a scene from a movie and remake it anyway we want. I, as you have just been shown, have chosen a scene from _Scream_." Erin explained.

"So-so all this," I said waving my hands around. "was for some dumb little project?" Erin nodded.

"Shit, you could have at least _told_ us what we should have been expecting." Jordan said, walking into the now fully lit living room and plopping down onto the couch. Erin shook her head.

"No way! I wanted it to be as real as possible. I know you can act, Hollywood but Kay can't worth a damn. Mr. Maxwell agreed to help me out, which I thank him for." Erin said, nodding at my Dad. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Anything for my best friend's daughter." Dad said. I was speechless. I didn't know what to feel right then. Jordan and I just kinda sat in silence for a while.

"Are you guys gonna be okay? I mean I wanted to catch you off guard but I didn't think it would work." Erin said, chuckling.

"Well it did, Erin," Jordan said angrily and then sighed. "How long were you filming us?"

"Since you guys pulled in. As soon as I got here I asked Mr. Maxwell to help me out and we turned the lights off just minutes before you got here. I'm really sorry! It's also kind of a contest and I wanted it to be good. I just didn't know it was going to be _that _good." Erin said. I nodded absently. Erin wanted to become a director when she got older and she usually carried her video camera everywhere with her. I mean _everywhere_. I never see her without it. She also wanted to be a ghost hunter on the side. Erin's really into ghosts and mythical creatures and science fiction stuff. She thinks aliens are a joke though. She's convinced that my Mother likes to visit me once in a while. I'll tell you about her later.

"Glad we could help." I muttered.

"We should probably get started. Meet you guys upstairs." Jordan said shortly, stood up with her backpack still slung over her shoulder and headed for the stairs. I stood up as well and Erin and I also headed for the stairs.

"You guys need anything just holler!" Dad called after us. I shouted an okay down the stairs and Erin and I entered my room and closed the door. Jordan was already on my bed, books spread out and didn't look up when we entered. I think she was still a little ticked off about earlier. I would be too, I mean I should be, but I'm just shaken is all. It was all in good fun but Jordan obviously didn't think so. If she was pissed, she didn't mention it for the rest of the night.

* * *

A bell rang throughout the city, calling for something, for someone. A dozen boys filed out of a building, running, hopping, jumping or walking slowly toward another building. The sky above them wasn't dark, but it wasn't light. More like dusk and the sun continued to sink lower into the horizon with each passing minute. They walked passed wagons and street vendors and stores, both who were closing up for the evening. Some walked by a few policemen, giving them wary glances as they passed, the policemen returning the glances.

One boy walked cockily and with ease past the policemen, never looking at them or giving them a reason to look at him. Two boys walked on either side of him, all three were talking very animatedly.

"I'm tellin' ya, Mush wes gonna be right famous. You remembah what Race said at Tibby's last week, 'You in tha papes you famous, you famous you get anythin' ya want. And that's what so great about New Yawk' . An' he's right! I mean, why _shouldn'_ we get anythin'? We beat tha most powerful man in New Yawk City," Said one boy heatedly.

"Yeah, I know but come on, Jack. Jus' cuz we won do ya _really_ think 'dey'd give us anythin'?" The boy named Mush asked doubtfully.

"They hafta! It's practically tha law! Well. . .okay maybe not tha _law_ but you get what I mean." The boy, Jack said. The other boy next to Jack laughed.

"Think about it, Mush. You jus' actually might get those new shoes wit matchin' laces youse always dreamin' 'bout." He said. Mush sighed.

"Blink, I jus' don't think-" Mush started.

"That's ya problem, Mush. Youse always thinkin'. Don't foah once, jus'. . .imagine ya have 'em." Jack said. Mush snorted.

"At least I_ think_. You _nevah_ think, Jack." Mush said. Jack laughed sarcastically and Blink laughed. These boys were newsies, just a few of the many newsies all around New York. Just five days ago, the leader Jack Kelly and his band of newsies won the strike against Joseph Pulitzer and William Randolph Hearst. Pulitzer and Hearst had increased the newspapers' price, the World and the Sun as well as other papers, to sixty cents, a tenth of a cent more than what the newsies were originally paying. This had caused a strike against the newspapers, the newsies claiming that they would not sell until they lowered the price. Hard work and dedication paid off when Jack finally convinced Pulitzer to lower it. A while back, during the strike, a fellow Manhattan newsie by the name of Racetrack claimed that they were going to be famous because they were in the papers. Mush, however, had disagreed.

Now the three of them were walking towards the distribution center to claim their papers and sell the evening edition of the World and the Journal. While everyone at the Lodging House agreed that it was hard work, it was a job and the pay kept a roof over their heads. They met up with the other newsies and got in line, Jack casually making his way to the front. He paid for his papers and glided down the steps and waited for his friends.

"Hey, Jack how's it goin'?" David Jacobs asked, slapping Jack on the back. Jack smiled at David.

"Good, Davey. Hey listen, me and Mush and Blink was talkin' 'bout how we gots ta be in tha papes. Race said wes famous and I agreed wid him, but Mush ain't sure. What do you think?" Jack asked as Mush, Blink and a couple of other boys came down from the platform and they all began to walk out into the streets. Davey shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean I guess we are. Does it matter?" He asked.

"O'course it mattahs, Davey. Wes in tha papes. Tha _papes_. Tha' should count for somethin'." Bumlets called out.

"What mattahs?" A voice asked from behind the boys. They turned and saw another boy who went by the name of Spot Conlon. The others soon launched in to the whole story again. "Whoa, fellas! What are youse, stupid? Mush is right, even if we did beat that old gezzah, wes still street rats and 'dat ain't gonna change." Most of the boys disagreed with him, while only a couple agreed.

"I know what I'd wan' if I was famous. I'd want a goil who'd be as sweet as strawberry's in tha summah time. She'd be pretty an' smart an' funny an' wouldn't care if I was a street rat." Pie Eater mused.

"Yeah, an' I want a goil who puts out." Skittery said sarcastically.

"I agree wid Pie Eater. I mean we all wan' differen' things. So if wes can' have 'em in real life den we might as well imagine 'dat we do. No harm in 'dat." Specs said.

"Whas tha fun in 'dat, Specs? Everythin' is bettah in real life." Dutchy said. Everyone nodded.

"Well I don' think it mattahs. Personally, I jus' happy now and am ready ta face tha futuah." Said Jinx. He was a new newsie and had joined the day after the strike had ended. Everyone mused for a minute.

"What do ya think tha futuah holds?" Race asked.

"Anythin' good, I hope. Come on, let's sell these befoah it get too late." Jack said. What he and the other boys didn't know as they went about to their spots, was that the future was about to come more quickly than they realized. . .

* * *

I looked at the clock on my bedside table that read 12:45. God, we've been "studying" for almost five hours now. When I say "studying" I meant we actually just listened to music and flipped through magazines and just talked. Sure we occasionally paused to do some homework but then we'd go back to doing whatever. I had done everything except for the questions we were assigned for Mr. H. I don't know why I didn't do them at lunch. Oh yeah.

I sighed and wearily reached for my History book and flipped it open. There was my piece of paper I had stuck in there to bookmark it. My pen in my hand I began to title my paper and put my name on it and all that jazz. I looked over at Jordan who was currently flipping through my CD's. I don't know why. She's seen them like a billion times before. I glanced at Erin and was immediately greeted with a video camera in my face.

"Once again, I ask, do you _always_ have to have that thing rolling?" I asked in a deadpan voice. Erin nodded behind the camera.

"Don't mind me, just go on with your business. I'm just a fly on the wall." Erin said, zooming in. I sighed.

"Whatever. Jordan, I love you." I said, loosing the monotone voice and gaining a sweetly sick one.

"What do you want?" Jordan asked taking out a CD and examining it. Damn, she knew me too well.

"Can you help me with H's questions?" I asked. She stopped looking at the CD and looked over at me giving me a 'you've-got-to-be-_shitting_-me' look.

"Are you _serious_? I finished those in like ten minutes! _In class_!" Jordan said.

"Hey, it's one in the morning do you really think I'm awake?" I asked.

"Then you should try something. Its called not procrastinating in class. Also, caffiene helps." Jordan said, getting off my bed anyway and sitting down on the floor next to me.

"One problem, smart one. There's no coffee made." I said. Jordan raised her eyebrow.

"That's why you get off your lazy ass and go make some. You may be an only child but that doesn't mean that you have to be waited on hand and foot."

"Yes it does." I said. Jordan knew I was only teasing because she grinned and grabbed the book from me and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, what do you have so far? Gee, nothing. How did I know?"

"Kay, you're such a lazy whore." Said Erin from behind her camera. I looked up at her.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be a fly on the wall or something?" I asked and she shut up, but I could hear her giggling.

"Pay attention, Kay. All right, question one." Jordan started. Erin got up from her place on the floor and angled her camera so that the lens was right over the picture in the book.

"Hey, they're pretty cute! I wonder who's the one in the red bandanna." Erin said, hitting the zoom button again. Erin may have a thing for ghosts and believe in witchcraft but that doesn't stop her from noticing a hot guy. Jordan pushed Erin away slightly to read the name.

"It says his name is Jack Kelly. Oh, he was the leader of the strike." Jordan said matter-of-factly.

"I get dibs on Jack!" Erin said.

"Dude, he's not alive anymore." I said flatly. Erin pulled the camera up and looked at me.

"I know. I'm just saying that if they ever mysteriously show up in the future I get dibs on Jack," Erin said. Jordan and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. "What!"

"Erin, we know you have. . .uhm. . ._unique_ tastes, but that's just gone way too far. Time travel is impossible." Jordan said. Erin and her camera rounded on Jordan.

"Ever seen _Back to the Future_?" She asked.

"Erin, honey, that's a _movie_. Meaning it's fiction. Meaning it's not real." Jordan said slowly as if she were explaining this to a small child. Erin shrugged.

"You never know. A flying DeLorean may just pop out of the sky at any moment. Or we may end up having an earthquake and all the boys could just fall right through a hole and come into our world." Erin said.

"Wow, you _really_ need to stop eating the Cheetos. I think all that cheese in one day is going to your head." I said, tapping my finger on my temple.

"Think what you like, girls, but I think it can happen. In fact I _know_ it can. There have been books written about it." Erin stated proudly.

"There have been books written about flying DeLoreans?" I asked stupidly, but knowing it wasn't true.

"What? No way. We would have seen them." Jordan said, ignoring my stupid comment and gesturing to herself and me.

"Yeah, but not at Borders or Barnes and Noble. I know some sites that only a select few have the privilege of knowing about. You'd be amazed what's on the net these days." Erin said mysteriously. Jordan and I looked at each other. We knew Erin was. . .strange in her own ways, but we hoped she wasn't doing anything illegal.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Books, thousands upon thousands of them. Some explaining the days of when witchcraft was considered evil and going into full detail about the burnings and hangings, some having their own theories of evolution, and one book that I thought to be particularly entertaining. The author explains about how there's a time rip in the space-time continuum and that one day someone will find it and distort it and change history. Well that would be bad of course and I completely agree with her." Erin said and I felt my jaw drop open. No wonder why she has a folder full of papers talking about stuff like that. Yeah, I accidentally stumbled upon it while looking for gum.

"Erin, that sounds-" Jordan started.

"Crazy? Yeah, I thought so at first but then I said "what the hell?" and bought it and started to read it. I couldn't put it down, Hollywood. I'm serious, I really think the author's on to something." By this time Erin had put down her video camera and turned it off.

"Oh would you look at that? It's getting so late. I think you guys should just stay here tonight, I know your dad's wouldn't mind." I said, changing the subject immediately. I wasn't like Erin. I couldn't talk about that stuff as easily as she could. I didn't believe in half of it anyway. Jordan and Erin reluctantly agreed and they began to gather up books and papers and stuffed them into their backpacks. Just as I zipped my bag closed, the ground started to shake. It started to grow and become more violent and there was only one answer.

"EARTHQUAKE!" The three of us shouted and we immediately hit the floor and flung our arms over our heads. Bits of debris started to fall from my ceiling, objects began to fall from my bookshelf and dresser and pictures fell from my wall. I could hear Jordan and Erin screaming as a chunk of ceiling fell around them and missed them by inches. I, however, wasn't so lucky. A very hard something fell from above me and came crashing down on my head. Then, everything went black.**

* * *

****AN: So? PLEASE REVIEW! Yay! I told you guys you would get to see the boys in this chapter. Oh yeah, by the way I DO NOT own the movie _Scream_ and I actually don't really even know if that happened in it. I've never seen any of the movies. But I know the mask was in there and the favorite scary movie line I got from the movie _Scary Movie_ so. . . oh and I don't own that…Or _Back to the Future_. Anyway, please tell me what you thought. My other story, The Saturday Night He'll Never Forget, the next chapter should be coming out pretty soon. So look out for that. Thanks guys!**

**DreamlessMermaid**


	5. Chapter 4

Newsies 2004

Chapter 4

**AN: Whee hoo! I'm back! ((giggles)) Yay! Thanks for the reviews, guys. ((smiles)) **

* * *

The newsies walked, some splitting into twos or going off on their own, hawking the headlines of the evening edition of the _Journal_. They all stayed close enough to where they could shout back and forth to each other easily. Jack looked up and gazed at the little white stars that were starting to peek their way through and spotted something that looked. . .different, out of place. He nudged David, who was next to him, and David turned and his eyes traveled to where Jack's finger was pointing.

"Whas 'dat, Dave?" Jack asked curiously. David held his gaze on the something in the sky and shrugged.

"I don't know." David said. Bumlets noticed it too and soon, one by one the boys were all starting to stare at the weird thing in the sky. It looked like a wall, not a brick wall and definitely not a thick one, but like a barrier. . .a very fine, thin barrier. Like if someone were to go up and touch it their hand would just go straight through. . .or be electrocuted. At the very top of this barrier, what would normally just be a straight line like any other wall, there was no line. It just smoked upwards, like the smoke from a cigar or cigarette would do. But that wasn't even the strangest part about this barrier. No, the strangest part. . .was that it was pink. Hot pink, magenta even. Which clashed horribly with the blackening sky.

The other strangest part, was that no one else but the boys seem to know it was there. People just sidestepped the gawking boys, and when one of them tried to see what they were looking at and, only to find nothing, they would shake their heads and be on their way.

"Wow. I've nevah seen anythin' like it." Skittery said in total awe.

"It's so pretty," Spot mused and every newsie turned and stared at him. "Wha! It is!"

"I wanna. . .touch it." Mush said, reaching up a tentative hand as if he really could touch it.

"I wouldn't do that, Mush. We don't know what this thing is yet." David warned, but not taking his eyes of the flashing magenta barrier. As if complying to Mush's wish, the barrier seemed to float down, ever so slowly and stop in front of him. In fact, the barrier was so long that is stretched out in front of every single boy. They all looked at each other and seemed to be reading each other. They boys, including a reluctant David, reached out a hand and hesitantly touched the pink barrier.

Memories, the good and the bad ones, seemed to drain away from their minds and were instead replaced with a feeling of warmth and happiness. They felt carefree as they left their worries and troubles behind them and for a split second they were normal boys. Not newsies, not street rats who were always looked down upon, but normal teenage boys. The ones who had families and proper homes and a good education. But those feelings left them and memories came flooding back and, without realizing they had done so, they opened their eyes and stared at one another.

"Wha jus' happened heah?" Race asked quietly. No one said anything and they turned back, eager for more, only to find that the barrier had disappeared as quickly as it had come. Slightly put out, the boys were about to return to selling their newspapers, when the ground beneath them started to shake.

"Earthquake!" Blink shouted.

"No! That's impossible! We _can't _HAVE earthquakes in New York!" David shouted over the rumbling, but it soon became louder and the last of the people on the street scurried into buildings to try and escape it. The boys tried to stay together so that if anything happened they wouldn't be separated. They looked up and saw another barrier, the same as the last one, only the color was now a deep aqua and seemed to be growing bigger and bigger until the sky was the actual color of the barrier. Just as the earthquake came to a deafening roar, it stopped and the now huge barrier was touching the boys, they all fell unconscious and disappeared. The deep aqua barrier returned to its normal size and disappeared, the earthquake stopped, and life as we knew it resumed its normal pace of 1899.

Back in 2004, however, things were about to be a little bit different. . .

* * *

"Ugh. . ._shit_," I mumbled, my eyes opening to a bright light. I was on my stomach and so I rolled over on to my back, my hand going to the top of my head. My sight coming back into focus, I could see two figures kneeling over me, their expressions worried. "What happened?"

"We had an earthquake and a chunk of the ceiling fell on your head." Jordan explained and her and Erin took my arms and helped me to sit up. I massaged my head and looked around. My room looked like a fucking tornado had ripped through it. My ceiling was missing patches of cement, my wall had cracks that looked like the lines would tell you they were rivers on maps, a few things from my dresser had fallen off and all my books from my bookshelf were scattered on the floor.

"How long was I out?" I asked, attempting to stand up but just falling back down.

"The whole night. Your dad came in and flipped when he saw you unconscious. Here, keep this on your head." Erin said, shoving a freezing cold purple ice pack into my hand and directing my hand to sit on the spot where the ceiling had mutilated my head. While Erin sat with me, Jordan went downstairs and attempted to help dad clean up. Apparently some other stuff was fucked up too. I couldn't let this reality sink in that we'd had an earthquake. I mean, yeah, sure California is notorious for them, but I've never been in one my whole life. So, needless to say I was scared shitless. None of us have and I knew Erin and Jordan felt the same as me but were trying to hide it.

"So. . .does this mean we don't have school?" I asked, laughing a little. I guess I said something to piss Erin off because she turned roughly to me, her eyes narrowed and glaring.

"We could have fucking died last night and all your worried about is if we don't have _school_?" Erin snapped coldly. I was taken aback, Erin never snapped at me.

"I was just kidding! Calm down!" I said.

"Well I'm not! Damn it, Kay I was so scared last night-"

"-So was I but that doesn't mean you have to go off on me!"

"What the hell am I supposed to say? What the hell am I supposed to _do_? We've never been in one of these things, something could have happened to you or Jordan or your dad or my dad or Jordan's dad or anyone! GODDAMN IT!" Erin shouted, her body shaking with rage. She stood up and walked over to my window and I could see her shoulders shaking and knew she was crying. Erin cared a lot for her family and us and had told us repeatedly that she would probably die if any of us weren't here. She would risk life and limb for us, she's that loyal. She practically looks at Jordan and I as sisters.

I stood up, wobbling a bit, but worked it out as I walked slowly over to Erin. My hand went out and touched her shoulder and she didn't jerk away.

"I know, Erin. I know." I whispered, she turned and we embraced in a tight hug. She sniffed and we let go and she rubbed away her tears.

"I'm gonna go help Hollywood, okay?" Erin said and I nodded and she left. I sighed and started to pick up my books and stack them back neatly on to the shelf. About an hour later I glanced at the clock. I guess we weren't going to school because we'd already be in second period by now. If there was school anyway. Thinking this I turned on my stereo and tuned it to my favorite station that also gave out flood reports or storm reports when needed. I listened to a couple of songs, bobbing my head to the rhythm, when a commercial came on. That's when they would usually give the reports. I listened closely, finally hearing it:

_Last night's unexpected earthquake sent everyone into shock. The seven-point-nine, according to the Richter Scale, quake left major damage to the roads and several landslides occurred. Many local seismologists are baffled at the sudden quake, claiming thatManhattan wasn't due for one like this for at least ten more years. A few of the businesses and schools have shut down and will remain closed until the damage can be repaired. One local man said…_

"Well, that's all I need to know." I said, turning off the stereo. So the school was closed. Ultimate score! No more homework, Hall Nazi's, or papers. Just free time, the way it's supposed to be. If school was closed, the restaurant where I work is most likely closed too. That's good and bad. Good because I don't have to deal with my horrific boss and bad because I need the money. Ah well, I'm sure it'll be fine. I shuffled into my bathroom to take a look at the damage on my head.

"Good, God. I look like I have a fucking disease." I muttered. It was true as I had a sickening huge, black bruise on the side of my head that was mixed with dark purple and a disgusting green. It looked swollen and decided to put the ice pack back on it. I was about to leave my bathroom when I heard a loud THUMP issue from my bedroom. The bathroom was right next to my room and the walls weren't soundproof. Had Jordan knocked over some books? I chuckled. It was likely, she was as clumsy as a baby elephant. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom and walked down the hallway and stopped when I heard voices. _Male_ voices, and more than one. Odd. . .I don't have a lattice to my room so I couldn't have a Romeo just climb up it and I didn't have any guy friends who would just come over. A fact that I didn't care about. So what if I had only girlfriends? Boys have cooties anyway, as Erin and I always agree upon. I stopped and listened to the conversation, which was quite amusing.

"Don't touch that, Blink! No, no- OH! _Now_ look what you've done-"

"Relax, Davey, will ya?"

"Relax! How can I relax? We are stranded in GOD knows where, in a room that looks like its been to hell and back and-"

Yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah. What the fuck ever. This guy went on and on, complaining. Though he did sound like they were in trouble. Wait, did I REALLY just say that? There are guys, STRANGERS, in my room and God knows how they got there. I was a little ticked that he said my room looked like it'd been to hell and back but I ignored it.

"Aw, geez, Davey would ya _shut up_? Is 'dat all ya can do is complain?" I raised my eyebrow and silently agreed with him.

"Look, Race if you know how to get us out of this then I'd like to see you try." The guy named Davey huffed.

"Fine! I will!" The guy named Race shouted and before I knew it he had come stalking out of my room and we ran straight into each other. Literally, our foreheads clashed together and we staggered backwards. Shit, there's another bruise to be added to my already decaying one. The Race guy seemed to have come to his senses before I did because he asked, "Who da hell are you?"

"I live here. You the fuck are you?" I asked, gesturing to him and his band of friends. They all looked around my age, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, and man they were dressed WEIRD! Suspenders, vests, weird looking hats, bandannas around their necks, cotton pants instead of jeans, and all of them seemed to be wearing long sleeved shirts. Didn't any of them believe in short sleeved ones? But they all seemed strangely familiar. . .

"Ise Race. 'Dis is Davey," Race said, pointing to the kid sulking in the corner of my room. "Jack, Blink, Mush, Skittery, Pie Eater, Specs, Dutchy, Spot, Jinx and Bumlets. Nice place ya got 'ere, Blue." I blinked. Blue! What the fuck did THAT mean? Man, these guys had really cruel parents.

"Blue?" I asked flatly, raising my eyebrow. Race shrugged.

"Foah ya eyes. Foist thing Ise saw when Ise knocked inta ya. Foist thing 'dat came ta me head." Race said. Dude, these guys talked like they had a speech impediment. Where they hell were they from, New York? I snorted, but luckily none of them noticed.

"Thanks. . .I think. But my real name is Kayla, which you can call me." I added coldly. I _know_ I should be freaking out that twelve guys were standing in my room, having no idea how they got there. But somehow I felt oddly calmed by them. Damn it they looked familiar! My mind wandered, as it usually did (something that I really needed to stop doing), and it drifted back to last night and my History book. _No. . ._

I heard thumping coming up the stairs and wondered who else was going to randomly show up. Then I remembered that Jordan and Erin were here.

"WHOA! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" I heard Jordan shout. I turned and saw the two of them, their jaws wide open. Race was about to go into introductions again when Jordan stopped him. "No need, I'm calling the cops."

"NO, NO, NO!" Came the loud plea from the boys. Too late, Jordan was already reaching into the pocket of her jeans, pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open. The guy with the eye patch, Blink or whatever, ran up to her and grabbed the phone from Jordan.

"Hey! Give that back!" Jordan shouted, reaching out toward her phone. Normally this would have been funnier if Jordan was shorter than Blink and had to jump to reach her phone. Only, her and Blink were the exactly the same height and it wasn't as funny. But then Blink turned and threw the phone to the guy named Skittery and he threw it to the Bumlets guy. Jordan went from guy to guy, attempting to retrieve her phone. _Now_ it was funny.

Bumlets threw the phone to the guy named Jack, who threw it to Pie Eater and him and Spot were tossing it back and forth like a hot potato. This was annoying Jordan to no end and finally ended up clobbering Spot. She jerked her phone out of his grasp, along with a long gold cane. The guys had been laughing the whole time, but stopped when Jordan held Spot's cane triumphantly. A cane! Honestly, it was just a stick!

"Come on, give it back." Spot growled. Jordan smirked.

"No. This is what you get for playing keep-away-with-Jordan's-phone." Jordan said, and Spot glared at her. Blink walked up behind Jordan and whispered in her ear.

"Give it back. Trust us on 'dis." Jordan sighed angrily and thrust the cane back at Spot.

"That was so unfair." Jordan grumbled, stuffing her cell phone back into her pocket.

After a few minutes of more introductions and playing another keep away game with some of my stuff, which didn't bother me until they picked up the picture of my mom, I shut them all up and asked them what they were really doing here. David spoke up for the first time that day. He told us about some freaky, and apparently flamboyant, hot pink barrier, some weird feelings they had, then the barrier turning aqua, disappearing and showing up here. The three of us looked at them in shock.

"Oh. My. GOD! You guys time traveled! I KNEW IT WAS POSSIBLE!" Erin crowed joyfully. "Not exactly in a DeLorean, but you're here!" David shrugged.

"If that's what you want to call it. So, where did we end up?"

"In 2004." I said and David's eyes widened as well as the other guys'. David was counting on his fingers and I could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

"That's almost one hundred years into the future!" He exclaimed. We all sat in silence, a very heavy one, until Erin spoke up.

"So where are you guys from, anyway?"

"Manhattan, New York." Pie Eater answered simply. Huh, weird...

OH.

MY.

GOD.

I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I FUCKING KNEW IT! It was them, they were them, WHATEVER!

I got up, I had sat down because I hate standing so much, and scrambled over to my backpack, zipped it open and lugged out my huge History book. I knew everyone was staring at me but I didn't care. I was flipping through the pages and muttering to myself.

"Come on, come on. Where is it?" THERE! There it was, I finally found it. The picture of the newsies. I picked it up, turned it around and showed it to the guys who all gaped at it. "That's you guys, isn't it?"

"How'd we get in 'dere, when wes out heah?" Mush asked in shock.

"Stupid, Denton took 'dat pictuah! Remembah, after wes clobbered da scabs." Race said in a matter-of-fact tone. I didn't like Race so much.

"I know 'dat! I mean, Denton only took 'dat, what? Two weeks ago? How could he have taken it 'den, and have it be in 'dere?" Mush asked again, pointing to the book. Race was about to answer when he stopped looking confused.

"Well _this_ was taken in your time, and the book was rewritten like four years ago after September eleventh. So maybe someone found the picture and put it in? I don't know!" Erin said with exasperation.

"Calm down, Red, youse don' gotta blow up at us." Jack said, chuckling. Erin raised her eyebrow at the nickname she had just received. Did they like giving out names that were colors or something?

"Wha' happened on Septembah eleventh?" Bumlets asked curiously. Jordan froze and Erin and I looked at her uneasily. Jordan had an uncle who was on one of the planes that had crashed into the World Trade Center. They were really, really close and Jordan would always talk about him when he was alive. But now. . .she never mentions him. I don't even think she thinks about him anymore.

"Jordan-" I started.

"-Something happened that day that cost my uncle his life is all. I'd rather not talk about it, Bumlets." Jordan added quietly. Bumlets nodded in understanding and Jordan looked away. I sighed and turned up my radio a little louder, desperate to turn the conversation away from death. I can't stand talking about it.

"Whas 'dat?" Spot asked, walking up to my stereo and poking it. I rolled my eyes.

"It's called a stereo," I said and turned to Erin and Jordan. "I was checking up on the reports about the quake."

"You had one too?" Skittery asked. We nodded but Erin just kinda looked at me with pity. I hate it when people give me that look.

"Kay, there's something you should know." Erin said slowly.

". . .What?" I asked, just as slowly.

"I'm not sure how much damage you saw but it's pretty bad."

"How bad?"

Erin walked up to me and took my shoulders and led me to the window, where I gasped. I've seen pictures on the web where houses are either completely destroyed after an earthquake, or are either still standing but having chunks missing from it. Well, this looked something like those pictures but worse, if possible. The street was cracked in many different places, and more than a few chunks were missing from the other houses. Pipes stuck out in funny angles from the houses and were coming up through the ground. Our neighborhood is built in front of a pretty steep hill, and the ground shifted so much that huge dirt piles rested on our lawn.

Holy shit. It looked like the end of the world.**

* * *

****AN: Okay, first thing I wanna say is that to please not get offended that I used the September eleventh reference in here. Jordan's uncle is made up and I don't have any part of the 9-11 thing because I live in Texas. I am really, really, really sorry for anyone who read this if they have lost someone due to that. I was in 8th grade when that happened, and I still remember it like it was yesterday. It was horrible and I am truly sorry. So please don't get mad. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please ((coughREVIEWcough)) whenever you get the chance. ((beams)) Thanks!**

**DreamlessMermaid**


	6. Chapter 5

Newsies 2004

Chapter 5

**AN: Yay! Here I am again, peeps. Woot! ((does a happy dance)) Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. I've been super busy, but here it is, all updated and ready for your enjoyment.**

**My best friend, LegallyRed has been sending me some Disney songs from 'A Goofy Movie' and they are AWESOME! Guess who plays Max's singing voice? Aaron Lohr! Mush! He sounds really good and it sounds just like him. Well…((pause)) that's cuz it IS. LOL ANYWAY, enough about that. Here's chapter 5!**

* * *

Okay, so the houses around mine were completely destroyed. I tried to play it cool and not freak the hell out. If everyone else's houses looked like shit, mine must be too. Great. I turned to Erin. 

"What does this mean?" I asked, hoping against the worst. Erin sighed and rolled her eyes and turned to Jordan and the two nodded knowingly at each other. Erin took me by the shoulders again and led me out of my room, Jordan beside me. I guess I was supposed to tell the boys to stay in my room, but I could already tell that they were a curious bunch and so they, yes all twelve of them, followed us. I caught them admiring every day things from the bathroom to the carpeted stairs, then the living room. The sofa, the ceiling fans, the lightbulbs. . .Wow we REALLY needed to get these guys geared up for the twenty-first century.

Jordan opened my front door and we all stepped outside, off the porch, all the way across the lawn, turned and looked back at my house. I gasped.

"MY HOUSE!" I shouted, angry tears coming to my eyes. Every single window was broken, chunks of brick were scattered on the lawn and. . .I could have gone on but it was too horrible to describe. Let's just say it looked bad. REAL bad.

I turned away from the sight and launched myself into the nearest pair of arms. I didn't care at this point whose they were, I just wanted someone to hold me up so I wouldn't completely collapse. Apparently they hadn't expected this, as they kind of stumbled backward. They were hesistant at first, but wrapped their arms around me. I could feel the tears start to spill over and roll down my face, I couldn't help it. I hated myself for crying in front of the new guys. Plus I hardly ever cried, which I know may seem heartless but it was true.

I sniffed a little and sighed and I heard a soft voice come from above me, sounding concerned.

"Heya, Blue, you gonna be aw'rite?" I looked up, my eyes widening and pulled away quickly. The person I had flung myself on was Race himself. I cursed inwardly and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fine, Race." I muttered and gave him a little glare. He seemed to be taken aback. Good.

"Well Ise sorry 'dat Ise concoined 'bout ya! Fahgive me." Race said sarcastically.

"I don't care! UGH! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted again and stormed away, fuming. He's such a prick and I've only known him for at least an hour. They ALL just need to go back where they came from. Why were they dropped on my doorstep anyway? Or, my bedroom rather.

I heard a car pass and honk its horn. I turned and saw a dark green Jeep Liberty pull up to the curb. I didn't recognize the car but I did know the person driving it. The person rolled down the window and started talking to Jordan and Erin. I sighed and walked slowly back to the group that I had stormed away from.

"Hey, Kayla!" Yoda shouted in a greeting. I gave her a half grin and stood as far away from Race as possible. "Damn, some quake huh?" She said, gesturing to my damaged house.

"Yeah, it was so weird. New York _never_ gets any." Erin said.

"I know. So how come you guys weren't in school?" Yoda asked.

"We had school? Even with all this crap?" Jordan asked, blinking. Yoda sighed heavily.

"Yes. Only a tiny section of the school got damaged so it's still open," Yoda said, rolling her eyes. "I guess you guys didn't get the memo in time. No wonder I didn't see you this morning." I saw her keep glancing at the boys and them staring back at her. I knew she wanted to know who they were, but was just too polite to ask. So I did it for her.

"Yoda, this is-" I said and started off naming the guys to Yoda. She kept glancing back at Spot and I knew right away that she was taken with him. It was the most obvious thing in the world. Spot kept eyeing her too, but didn't say anything. Yoda wasn't guy obsessed like some of my friends, but she did like to go shopping once in a while. Desperate to try and turn the subject away from the devastation, I asked Yoda about her car.

"So, this baby yours or your parents?" Yoda beamed proudly.

"Nope, she's all mine. Brand spankin' new, got her yesterday. You like?"

"We approve." Jordan said happily.

"When did you get your license?" Erin asked, running her hand along the side of the car. Jinx and a couple of the guys were doing the same thing, their eyes as wide as the tires.

"Two months ago. Since then I've been shopping around for a car and that's when I found this. My parents bought it for me, but I still have to pay for my own insurance." Yoda said, rolling her eyes again. Jordan snorted.

"Welcome to my world." She said. A thought had struck me just then. WHY WASN'T YODA IN SCHOOL!

"Yoda!"

"What!" She shrieked.

"Why the hell are you asking us why we weren't in school? It's got to be at least third period by now. What's YOUR excuse?" I demanded and I could see a guilty look flash across her face.

"I had a dentist appointment."

"So you just decided to casually drive by?" Jordan asked, catching on. Yoda nodded.

"Really?" I asked suspiciously and Yoda sighed.

"You caught me. My appointment took up most of second period and by the time I was done, class was over. I came by hoping to see if you guys were all right because I figured since you weren't in school…Well, I thought something bad had happened." She said nervously, avoiding eye contact with any of us. I had never known Yoda could be so…caring. To tell the truth, I was kind of shocked at her kindness. Flattered, but still shocked. She flipping a piece of hair behind her shoulder and turned up the A/C more. Yoda shot us a glance and looked to her clock on her radio. "Well would you look at that. I have to get home. See you guys tomorrow, right?" She asked and all three of us nodded.

"Yoda," Erin began. Yoda turned to her, and Erin gave her the brightest smile. "Thanks for checking up on us. You're the best." Yoda smiled to her in return. She gave one last glimpse to Spot-Oh yeah it was SO obvious now-and drove away.

Apparently the whole me/Race ordeal had been forgotten because nobody brought it up again. That's when I realized that my dad and I didn't have a place to sleep that night. Or the boys for that matter. I voice this aloud.

"Well. . .Uhhh. . ." Erin started. I rolled my eyes.

"_Great_ start, Erin." I said. She glared at me.

"I got it! Kay, you and your dad can stay at my place." Jordan solved. She and Erin lived WAY on the other side of town, just barely staying inside the city limits, so their houses shouldn't have been affected like mine. They're so lucky.

"'Dats great foah Blue, but wha' 'bout us?" Bumlets asked. It seemed that what Race had called me earlier seemed to stick. So I was now given a nickname? This was interesting. Jordan pouted.

"I'm working on it!" Me, Erin and the guys all snickered. "Okay, so. . what if we split the boys up?"

"What?" Erin and I asked together.

"What!" The guys shouted together also.

"No, seriously! There's twelve of them right?" Jordan said.

"Good for you, Hollywood. You've finally learned how to count." Erin said sarcastically and Jordan punched her shoulder. Erin winced and glared at Jordan.

"Well what if we split them up into two groups of six? This is just for now, but say for example Spot, Blink, Jinx, Mush, Pie Eater and Dutchy all went to Erin's house and the rest of them went with us?" Jordan said, pointing to guys randomly. I found it funny that we were talking about them like they weren't even there. And by the expressions on the guys' face they seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Come on, Hollywood. Do you _seriously_ think my dad would go for six guys staying at my house tonight?" Erin asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I see her point. It's better than having all twelve of them staying at one person's house. Plus we don't know how long they're going to be here AND we don't live THAT far away from each other." I said. The girls gave me a look accompanied by a raised eyebrow. I reconsidered. "All right, so _you two_ don't live that far away from each other."

"True. Okay so now that we have sleeping arrangements settled, what are we gonna tell our dad's? That twelve guys fell out of the air and now they need a place to stay?" Erin said. Jordan laughed.

"I can see it now. _Dad, we have some guys here and they, uh, well they seemed to have just dropped from the sky. Literally! So they're gonna be living with us for a while._ Yeah, like he'd take THAT well!" She said.

"Well okay so we'll leave that part out." Erin said.

"No shit, Captain Obvious." I said sarcastically.

"Why don't we just say we're foreign?" David asked.

"One because you aren't and two you would need accents." Jordan explained.

"Whaddya 'tink 'dese are?" Skittery said. Jordan rolled her eyes.

"I mean accents where you don't speak English.Everyone knows that that's English, even if no one can decipher it." Jordan said.

"I can speak a liddle bit a Italian." Race suggested.

"Good for you." I said to him, narrowing my eyes. He glared right back at me. Jordan waved her hands.

"No, no, no! I get it, Race! You think you can teach the boys some Italian?" Jordan asked excitedly. Race raised an eyebrow, looking the guys over. "What?"

"Theys don' exactly _look_ very Italian, but Ise a good teacher." Race said, sticking his thumbs through his suspenders, a proud smile on his face.

He makes me sick.

"I dun see wheah 'dis is goin'." Spot said. Jordan smacked her head.

"GOD, you guys are dumb! Race can teach the boys the language enough to fool our dad's. That way we can _say_ that they're all Italian and only speak it when they're around them, but not when they're around _us_. Does it make sense now?" Jordan explained. Erin and I nodded, finally catching on. Okay I admit it, Erin and I were a bit slow. So what? With all of the events planned out, the three of us led the boys back inside the house and crept up the stairs so that we wouldn't disturb my dad, who was talking on the phone in the den.

"Wait, okay so if they're staying with us," Erin said motioning to the three of us. "What are they gonna do all day? They can't just stay around the house."

"We can enroll them in school tomorrow. It won't be that hard, although it WILL be a little weird trying to enroll twelve of them when it's usually only one." I said. Everyone nodded. "Okay, I have a great idea! If you guys are going to be staying here for a while, you need proper clothes."

"Wha's wrong wid our clothes?" Pie Eater asked defensively. The three of us grimaced.

"People don't normally go walking around dressed like that. Girls, I think it's time for a serious shopping day." Jordan said, going to her backpack and getting out her purse where she retrieved her wallet where she then whipped out her credit card. Erin pushed Jack off the bed to get to her backpack as well, and Jack landed on the floor with a loud THUMP! Soon Erin had her credit card in hand as did I.

"Come on, guys! Shopping time!" Erin exclaimed as she herded the guy out of my room once again, down the stairs and out the door. Before I left I wrote my dad a note, telling him where I had gone and when I would be back. Car keys in my hand, me and Jordan and Erin organized so that four guys were seated in each car.

David, Pie Eater, Skittery and Bumlets rode with me. Jack, Spot, Racetrack and Specs rode with Erin and Blink, Dutchy, Jinx and Mush rode with Jordan. As I pulled out of the driveway, I heard the engines roar to life of one Dodge Neon and one Beetle. I took off down the street, the Neon rolling down the drive, following, and the Beetle following the Neon. I raised an eyebrow and smirked as I turned on my stereo, it's speakers blaring as always, the guys all covering their ears.

Oh yeah, this was turning out to be a _great_ day.**

* * *

****AN: MWAHA! What did you guys all think? Hmmm. . the next chapter should be interesting as they all go shopping. Heh, heh. . you'll just have to wait and see. Oh, forgot to mention this last time. I DO NOT own the cars Dodge Neon, Jetta, Beetle, Jeep Liberty or the Ford trucks. Although I'd be ONE HAPPY GIRL if I did! Hehe. . .anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DreamlessMermaid**


	7. Chapter 6

Newsies 2004

Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, the guys get to go on a ((super hero voice)) SHOPPING ADVENTURE! Heh, this should be fun. . . I don't own ANY of the departments that they venture into. So there's the disclaimer for that. :D**

* * *

As I drove down the highway jamming out to my music, David kept tapping my shoulder and telling me to turn it down. That would only make me turn it UP.

"For the love of God, turn that trash down, Blue!" David complained, squashing his hands as far as they would go over his ears. This almost made my foot slip off the gas pedal. TRASH! Who the hell did he think he was kidding? This isn't trash. Rap is trash, country is trash, pop is trash, _this_ is art. This is poetry with guitars and drums. Well so is every other type of song, but this is different. I've just grown up around punk rock, can you blame me? I glanced at David in my rearview mirror.

"Look, Davey. My car, my rules which means I have control over the radio." I said.

"Well is 'dere anythin' less. . .loud?" Pie Eater asked.

"No, sorry, Pie. I'm afraid I don't carry _1899 Classics_ around with me." I said sarcastically, reached over, and turned the volume back up once again and The Red Hot Valentines' song "Wait For Summer" reached my ears.

_One by one they melt away  
From the sun they turn to rain, running in the streets  
I've been saving up my dreams  
I've been saving good feelings  
Until the sun comes calling out to me  
And if I could I'd take you there  
But until then..._

I sang the words easily as I have many times before. The Red Hot Valentines aren't really punk rock, they're more indie. But you can blame Erin and Jordan for that one as they were the ones who got me into them. Indie's not all THAT bad, but I prefer punk rock any day.

_I've been counting the days  
I've been comtemplating ways  
To occupy my time  
Thumb through pictures that you took  
It does me good to take a look  
And make me wish that we were there again_

After I sang the next verse, my cell phone rang and I reluctantly turned down my radio and I heard four audible sighs of relief come from the back seat. I grinned and picked up my phone and looked at the caller I.D. It was Erin. I answered,

"What's up, Red?" I asked.

"Is that the Red Hot Valentines I hear blaring from your car?" Erin asked suspiciously, ignoring the nickname.

"Why yes it is. How ever did you know?" I asked innocently.

"I just had a hunch. Plus I can hear you all the way from back here."

"Liar. Jordan called you and told you because _she_ can probably hear it." I accused and Erin laughed.

"You caught me, yeah Jordan called. Have the guys started to give you shit about the music yet?"

"Yeah, Davey started as soon as we got on the highway,"

"Well who wouldn't?" I heard David grumble.

"Specs wanted to know who in their right mind sings like that-" Erin continued.

"-Disturbed?"

"The very same. And Race wanted to know-"

"-Do me a favor and DON'T mention his name."

"Why?"

"Because he's a jackass that's why. Look I'll see you in a few, okay?" I said and hung up, not waiting for a reply. Instead I punched in the number seven, all while glancing at the road now and again, and hit 'talk' and the phone instantly began to dial Jordan's number automatically. She picked up on the third ring.

"Talk to me, Blue." Jordan said by a way of greeting. Damn that Racetrack and his nicknames! It was starting to grow on me.

"Heya, Blue!" I heard a voice shout into the phone.

"Mush, stop, sit down! Blink, put my sunglasses back. Jinx, Dutchy, stop playing with the seatbelts." Jordan commanded the boys in her car. I couldn't help but laugh. At least the boys in my car weren't as curious as the bunch in Jordan's car and I almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

"Sounds like you have your hands full." I said. Jordan sighed.

"It's been like this since we left the driveway. We need to get them up to speed on 2004 objects and pronto. They've been investigating my car, even the cracks between the seats! They found stuff that _I_ didn't even know was back there!" Jordan said with exasperation. I laughed again and I heard her tell Blink to stop rolling the window up and down.

"Don't worry, Hollywood, we'll find a way to get them to fit in." I said. Bumlets, who was sitting in the passenger seat, was currently moving the back part of the seat up and down and kept hitting Skittery in the process. I sighed and told Jordan that I had to go and, apparently so did she because Dutchy had found a Jack In The Box bag stuffed underneath the seat, we hung up. After five more minutes of driving down the open road while jamming out to more of The Red Hot Valentines, much to David's utter disgust, we pulled into the parking lot of the East Star Mall, parked side by side and everyone piled out of the cars.

The guys looked around them in total awe at the sight of more cars and the huge building in front of us. We all started the walk up to the front doors and a large flag waved in the wind on its metal pole, and yeah you guessed it, the guys started up at that. THAT of all things. Weren't flags around in 1899? Eh, shows how much I know.

If I said that we didn't get strange looks I would be lying through my teeth. People couldn't help but gawk at the clothing the guys were decked in and I somehow couldn't blame them. It wasn't very common for teenage guys to be wearing pants and suspenders and vests and hats of that style.

"Where do you think we should go first?" Jordan asked, stopping and making the guys come to a screeching halt, as they were looking at all the shops.

"American Eagle?" Erin suggested. Jordan shuddered and shook her head.

"You two can take them, but I will not set foot in an AE. They intimidate me." She said. So Erin and I took the guys who were interested in AE, those guys were Mush, Pie Eater, Spot and Jack, and Jordan took the rest into a nearby Old Navy.

After me, Erin, and the guys stepped into American Eagle, I looked around.

"Okay, anything you guys see that you might like, pick it out, try it on and if it fits we'll buy it." I explained.

"But wes _don'_ like anythin' heah." Spot said, poking the tip of his cane into a pair of jeans.

"How do you know? You haven't even looked!" Erin said.

" 'Cuz all this stuff looks goily." Jack said.

"Just because it's not from 1899 doesn't mean it's girly. Come on, guys, just look would you?" I pleaded and Mush, who I could tell right away was eager to look at some stuff, plunged right in and headed over to the polo shirts. Luckily no one else was in the store at the time and we were only receiving looks from the employees.

"Oh, here's something. Jack, come here!" Erin called out and Jack walked up lazily, his hands in his pockets and a bored-as-hell look on his face. Erin took a shirt off a rack and held it up in front of her. The shirt was a light orange with a bucking bronco and a cowboy was the rider. Underneath, it said "I'm a Cowboy" and had "American Eagle" underneath that in smaller print. Jack's look flew from his face and he snatched up the shirt and walked off to the jeans department.

Spot cruised the tops aisle and poked at each of them with his cane. I rolled my eyes and walked up to him.

"You know they're not painted with acid. You _can_ pick one up and look at it," I said. Spot glared at me.

"Ise ain't wearin' 'dis stuff," Spot said.

"You need to wear something besides what you have on," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. He sighed and scanned the aisle some more and saw one and cautiously took it off the rack. It was dark green and had the word "Brooklyn" on it and a light green shamrock underneath that. He glanced at me and shuffled off to join Jack in the jeans area. Fully pleased with myself, I walked over to Mush, who was having trouble deciding on the light blue or the red polo.

* * *

About an hour later, the six of us walked out of American Eagle clutching bulging bags. The guys were all wearing another outfit, each one one that they had picked out. Mush had decided on getting both polo shirts and was wearing the light blue one with loose fitting jeans. Jack was wearing his cowboy shirt, his chest sticking out proudly, with bootcut jeans. Pie Eater wore a long sleeved, striped blue shirt with another shirt underneath it and relaxed straight-leg jeans. Spot wore a very light orange academy plaid shirt and cargo shorts. Erin and I also bought them shoes, since their current ones would not clash very well with the clothes.

We met up with Jordan and the rest of the guys at the food court and they were all wearing brand new clothes as well. I spotted eight Old Navy bags, three Hot Topic Bags and one Bath and Body Works bag. Wait, Bath and Body Works? That wasn't a clothes department! Of course, it was sitting in front of Jordan. Neither was Hot Topic, though they did have a small selection of clothes, but those bags were sitting in front of Skittery, Jinx and Jordan.

After the boys showed off their purchases to everyone, I offered to pay for lunch. I asked what everyone wanted and was bombarded with orders from Erin and Jordan.

"Stop! The guys don't know what they want so I'll just get a little of everything," I said and stomped away. I had to keep coming back to the table because as soon as I set one huge tray of something down I had to go back and get another. Finally there were options like Chick-Fil-A, Chinese food, Japanese food, Mc. Donalds, HUGE slices of pizza, Subway, Dairy Queen. . I could go on but I won't. The guys tried a little of everything.

"Wha's 'dis again?" Specs asked as he picked up a slice of cheese pizza and took a bite. He started to pull the slice away when a long string of cheese wouldn't let go. He pulled and pulled until it was so long that when it was finally disconnected, Specs had to stop it from swinging onto his new shirt. Me, Jordan, Erin, and the other guys laughed.

"That's called pizza, Specs." Jordan said again through her laughter. After an eventful half-hour of lunch, the guys gathered up their new belongings, threw the trash away and all fifteen of us walked out of the mall, not getting a single strange glance as we passed.**

* * *

****AN: I DON'T OWN THE RED HOT VALENTINES! Sorry, thought I'd get that out. I know this was kinda short, but I wanted to get this out as quickly as I could. I hope everyone liked it!**

**Jack- Yeah, I love my new shirt ((sticks out chest proudly))**

**Spot- You? What about me and my Brooklyn shirt? ((points to his shirt))**

**Jack- Aw, Brooklyn ain't nothin' compared to me Cowboy shirt **

**Spot- ((growls)) Why you little-**

**((stomps on Spot's foot)) OK, that's enough of that. ((holds back Spot while Jack leans against the wall and watches with amusement)) **

**Jack- ((yawns)) Please review _  
_**


	8. Chapter 7

Newsies 2004

Chapter 7

**AN: Woot! Thanks so much you guys for the reviews! I'm really happy**

**Spot- You sure don't seem like it**

**((rolls eyes)) Well trust me I am. Can't you tell by my gorgeous smile? ((smiles brilliantly))**

**Newsies- ((snicker))**

**((gives all the newsies death glares))**

**Newsies- ((stop and look around))**

**((sighs)) Enjoy, my faithful reviewers**

* * *

The ride home was rather eventful, but David still moped about the music. Bumlets had gotten over his fascination of moving the seat up and down and I could tell Skittery was happy. Pie Eater had rolled down the window and had his elbow propped up, his chin in his hand, and letting the wind whip in his face. I couldn't help but grin as I glanced at him from the rearview mirror, wondering what he thought about all of this. Did he miss his home? Well, his home in his century? I would if one day I was plucked from the sky and dropped in a whole new time zone.

My cell phone rang, my ringer set to McFly's "5 Colours". I heard David click his tongue and I rolled my eyes, pressing the green 'talk' button.

"Talk to me." I said by way of greeting and turning down the radio at the same time.

"Kayla?"

"Dad! Hi!" I said in COMPLETE SHOCK! I didn't think he knew my cell number! He never needs to call it because _I_ always call _him_. "What's up? Did you get my note?"

"Yeah, honey I did," He said. Uh oh. Something in his tone of voice didn't sound right. "So, you're at the mall?"

"I'm on my way home right now. Dad, what's wrong?" I asked, trying to get straight to the point as to why he was calling me. See, my dad trusts me enough to call him when I need to or if I'm in some kind of trouble. He's never called my cell phone in my life, not even when he gave it to me my freshman year. I heard him sigh.

"You really know how to cut to the chase, don't you?" He said, chuckling. Now it was my turn to sigh.

"Dad-"

"-I know, I know. I was talking to our agent earlier-"

"-You mean the agent for our insurance for, like, everything?"

"Yes, sweetie. Well, we were having a little conversation about the damage done to our house," He paused.

"Go on," I urged.

"Apparently we're not insured."

"WE'RE NOT!"

"No, honey. Not for earthquake damage."

"Great!" I shouted, my eyes wide. "So, I'm guessing we are for everything else?"

"Exactly. I-I don't know how this happened! Your mother apparently didn't find the need to have it," Dad said. I froze at the mention of my mother. Mother. . .I never knew her. She died giving birth to me, according to dad. She was beautiful though, long black hair like mine, but in the picture I have of her it looks raven. She had small green eyes, fair skin, and rose pink lips. Dad gave that picture to me when I was eight, when he finally told me the real reason I have no mother, and I've treasured it ever since. "Kay, you there?" I shook my head, sweeping my thoughts away.

"Yeah, dad I'm here. Well, it was a good thing that I asked Jordan if we could stay with her. She complied, of course," I said, trying to sound cheery.

"Yes, that is a good thing. Listen, baby I don't know how long we'll be there, but I'm going to arrange to have some workers come over and try and fix up the house. You'll still go to school as usual of course."

"Oh no, dad please don't make me. Not _school_." I said, my voice oozing sarcasm. I heard him give a laugh, a real laugh. This made me smile.

"I know. Look, I have to go but I'll see you at Jordan's. I'm going to head over there and explain it all, so get your stuff together and I'll meet you there."

"Okay, dad. I love you."

"Love you too, baby." He said, and we hung up. I put it back in its compartment and didn't bother to lean over and turn the radio back up. The car had gone completely silent, the guys listening intently. I gripped the steering wheel with both hands, my knuckles turning white. How could this have happened? I silently cursed my mom for not having gotten the insurance. Why did this have to happen to me? ME of all people! Why was I chosen? WHAT THE HELL HAD I DONE WRONG!

"Blue? Are you okay?" David asked tentatively, leaning forward in his seat between Skittery and Pie Eater. All four of them were looking at me, concern painted in their eyes. I really didn't want to talk to them right now. After all this was their fault! Okay, so maybe not but I was so mad that I wanted to blame SOMEONE.

"Fine, Davey." I said, giving him a reassuring smile. He frowned, not believing me, but I ignored him and focused my gaze back on the road in front of me.

* * *

Soon, Jordan, Erin, and I were pulling into my driveway once again. Dad was already gone and the sun was starting to look like a fiery jack-o-lantern in the sky. It must be five-thirty by now. The three of us parked and we all simultaneously ushered the guys out of our cars. I popped my trunk and heaved out the shopping bags and set them on the ground. I went over to help out Jordan and Erin but found that Blink was helping Jordan and Jack was helping Erin. I smirked and knew instantly that they all liked each other. How do I know, you ask. Well, Jordan is blushing like an idiot and Blink keeps sneaking glances at her every chance he gets. Jack's doing the same to Erin and she is grinning like a mad woman. Although you can tell she's trying to hide it. I sighed and shook my head.

" 'Dey so obvious." I heard someone mutter from behind me. I turned and saw Racetrack.

"Duh. I've have this figured out for a while now." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Foah wha'? Thoity seconds? 'Dey've been doin' it all day!" He said, motioning to the two couples. I glared at him.

"I hate you." I said.

"Right back at ya," Race said, smirking. I sighed and rolled my eyes again. "Ya know, if ya keep rollin' ya eyes 'dey's gonna get stuck like 'dat."

"Shut up." I said in a deadly tone and walked away. I could hear him snickering as I walked away. UGH! HOW HE ANNOYS ME! Why couldn't _he_ have been left behind?

"Hey, Blue-" Jordan said. I'm _really_ going to kill Race. "You gonna go get your stuff?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute. Dad called and said he was headed over to your place." I said and Jordan nodded.

"Okay, guys. Uh I guess just sit in a circle and Race is gonna try and teach you some Italian before we leave." Erin said, waving Race over. I had to walk past him and we purposefully bumped shoulders as we passed. I heard him sit with everyone else and start to teach them the basics.

I opened the door, my door that I've seen everyday of my life, to my house. I could see that dad had tried to tidy up the living room a bit, but to no avail. Some of his old records, his music and some other bands, were still scattered over the floor. I noticed that he took his guitar and I smiled. Dad never went anywhere without the black and silver beauty. I turned to my right and trudged up the stairs, walking the corridor to my room, and entering cautiously, as if more newsies were to suddenly show up.

Not wanting to waste any more time, I grabbed my suitcase from the back of my closet and began to pile clothes in it. I threw in my shampoo and conditioner, razor and cream, hairbrush, pretty much all the essentials. Then I piled all my schoolbooks into my backpack, as well as my binders and folders and pens and pencils and calculator. I zipped up my suitcase and backpack and, suitcase in one hand while my backpack was slung over my shoulder, I grabbed my pillow in my other free hand. I was about to walk out of my room, a place where I have no idea when I'll see it again, and that's when a thought struck me. Turning back around, I waddled over to my bedside table and snatched up the picture of my mom. THEN, I walked out of my room.

"Here, Blue let me help." Erin said, coming up the stairs and taking the suitcase. Jordan waited at the bottom and offered out her hands and so I slung the pillow into them. She glanced at the picture.

"Taking your mom?" Jordan asked. I nodded.

"I'd just feel weird if she wasn't with me." I said and Jordan nodded, understanding. Jordan didn't have a mom either, well she did but wasn't around. Mrs. Primrose was off traveling the world, or so she claims since she's been gone since Jordan was seven. Erin, coincidentally, didn't have a mom either. Mr. and Mrs. Apollo divorced when Erin was only six and Erin has never seen her since. She would joke that we were just like the Disney princesses because they didn't have mom's either. We walked outside and caught a little of Race's teaching lesson.

"Nah, Dutchy ya gotta speak moah clearly. _Ciao, mi chiamo Dutchy_." Race said, talking animatedly. I almost stopped. I've never heard a guy speak Italian. It was kind of sexy. Of course if would have been if HE hadn't been speaking it.

"Still on the introductions I see." Erin said putting my suitcase in my trunk and Jordan doing the same for my pillow. I followed the action with my backpack.

"Hey, it ain't as easy as it seems," Jack said. "_Ciao, mi chiam-chiamo il Cricco._" Jack stumbled over the words and Erin grinned. Oh yeah, she liked him.

"Okay, well we need to get going. Wait-_why_ did we unpack the bags when we're just going to put them back in?" Jordan said, bending down and grabbing a bag. Erin and I shrugged and started to re-load the cars. Oh boy, how was Erin going to fit six guys in her car? Jordan and I laughed as we saw Spot, Blink, Jinx, Mush, Pie Eater and Dutchy all try and pile themselves inside. Spot had grabbed the front seat while the rest of them argued over the back.

"Wait! No, NO! RACE IS _NOT_ GOING TO STAY WITH US!" I shouted, realizing that Race was standing next to Jordan, watching the scene in amusement. Everyone turned to me.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"Race is NOT staying with us!" I repeated again. God, were my friends deaf or something!

"Why?" Erin asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, Blue why not?" Race asked, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Because I hate you that's why. Nope, someone from Erin's group is going to have to switch." I said. I didn't want HIM to watch me sleep and try and kill me in the process.

"I'll do it." I heard Mush say and he climbed out of the car and jogged over to us. I smiled and I swear I could have kissed him right then. Race just shrugged and walked over to Erin's car and squeezed inside it. Fully satisfied with the change, Jordan and I separated the guys into two of ours cars and the three of us were off again. I wonder what dad's gonna say. . .**

* * *

****AN: Okay, I don't know if those translations were right. Please don't hurt me if they aren't! ((cowers)) I DO NOT own the Pink Panther. I don't know who created it but it certainly wasn't me. LoL. **

**Mush- What's McFly?**

**Spot- A song, ya bum. She just said!**

**((pause)) No I didn't. I didn't even say it was anything, just that it was a ringer.**

**Spot- ((pause))**

**Newsies- ((fall over laughing))**

**Spot- Aw hush up before I soak every one of you!**

**Newsies- ((keep laughing))**

**Spot- Oh! So you don't stop when I tell you to but you do when SHE does? I see how it is **

Yeah. ((puts thumb and forefinger like a gun and acts like she's blowing smoke from the tip)) I'm just good like that

**Spot- ((rolls eyes)) Please review**

**OH! One more thing, what Race is trying to teach the guys is just like the simple hello. _Cricco_ is supposed to be Jack's name in Italian. I don't know if it really is 'cuz I just got it from a translation site so please, please, PLEASE don't sue me! Thanks:D**

**Dreamless-Mermaid **


	9. Chapter 8

Newsies 2004

Chapter 8

**AN: Man do I update fast or what?**

**Newsies- ((nod enthusiastically and all have huge smiles))**

**((looks at them suspiciously)) Why are you all so happy?**

**Davey- ((through clenched teeth and painful smile)) We got Botox**

**((eyes widen)) YOU DID WHAT!**

**Skittery- ((also through clenched teeth and painful smile)) We can't talk normally until another hour**

**You all got Botox with the money I gave you for pizza?**

**Jack- ((shakes head)) No you gave us a little card thing that said Visa or something on it**

**((hits head)) That's the LAST time I try to write and look for money at the same time while talking on the phone. WHY did you get it anyway?**

**Dutchy- ((through clenched teeth and painful smile too)) We saw this woman on the T.V. who told us we would look younger**

**YOU'RE ALL 17! HOW MUCH YOUNGER CAN YOU GET! My GOD boys are stupid ((sighs)) Enjoy this chapter while I try and sort this out. . .**

* * *

As I drove, I continued to listen to my music but this time David wasn't in my car to complain. I think Jack, Mush and Specs were already pretty used to our music because I could see their heads bobbing along to the beat. I glanced to my right and Mush, who was in the passenger seat, was even trying to mouth the words. YES! We have turned another! VICTORY IS OURS! BWAHA! I smirked and turned up my favorite band in the world: The Clash. I fiddled with the bass until my car was practically thumping.

"I think Ise gettin' used ta 'dis woild!" Jack shouted from the back seat.

"What?" I shouted back. I give praise to whoever thought of bass to go with radios.

"I said I think Ise-" Jack shouted again and I felt my pocket vibrate. My cell phone again. I turned down my radio and heard the guys groan in disappointment.

"Yeah?" I asked as I answered. I could hear laughter on the other end and I brightened when I realized who it was. "Bookworm! Holy fuck, hey!"

"Hi! What are you up to?" Bookworm asked. Now I know I said Bookworm and I weren't the best of friends, but remember when I said that I loved her taste in books and she loved my music collection? Well she also likes the Clash, not her favorite (or so she claims), but she loves them. You may be wondering how she got my cell number. When we first met we got into this HUGE conversation about what we liked and disliked and we agreed to call each other whenever we heard something new from our favorite artists and authors. We hardly have any classes together and we really don't see each other outside of school so that's why we switched digits.

"Not much, just heading over to Jordan's." I said and came to a stop sign.

"Really? I didn't know Jordan lived by me."

"What do you mean?"

"You must be what? A few feet away?"

"Yeah Jordan's house is 1610, I'm almost there." Bookworm laughed.

"I'm 1618. I can hear you all the way from my house. I heard the Clash and I knew it was you. No one plays them as loud as you do." My eyes widened.

"Oh my God! I didn't know you lived around here! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked." Bookworm said. I frowned.

"_Not_ an excuse. Well you should come over. I'm staying at her place for a couple of days." I said. A car honked behind me. Oh shit, I guess I have to go. I didn't know that I was still at the stop sign. I was too excited by this news.

"How come?"

"The earthquake left me a bit of a present. You definitely need to stop by, I know she won't mind. Plus there's even BIGGER news." I said and I put on my right blinker and turned a corner. I drove past 1618 and grinned, knowing that Bookworm was inside.

"Cool. See you in a few."

"Later." I said and we hung up. I pulled into Jordan's driveway behind her Neon and me, Specs, Jack, and Mush piled out and met up with Jordan, Bumlets, Skittery and David. NOW we were unloading the guys' bags from the trunks along with my stuff.

"Hey, Hollywood. Bookworm called and said she could her the Clash all the way from her house,"

"Really? Wow, she has good hearing."

"No, I mean she really COULD hear it from her house. She lives in 1618." I said and pointed out Bookworm's house. Jordan's jaw dropped.

"NO FREAKIN' WAY! I had no idea!" She shouted in disbelief.

"I know. My thoughts exactly." I said and we continued to unload. Jack found a tennis ball on the ground and threw it to David and the six guys got in a circle and threw it back and forth to each other.

"Sure, leave US to do the heavy lifting. Your real charming." Jordan called to the guys.

"I'll help." I heard someone say from behind us. I turned and found Bookworm standing there in all her glory. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she was wearing a long dark red skirt, black flip-flops and a quarter sleeved black shirt. The three of us exchanged hellos and I brought Bookworm over to meet the guys.

"Guys, this is Bookworm. She lives down the street. Bookworm, this is Jack, Mush, David, Bumlets, Skittery and Specs." I said, introducing her to them. I saw her smile and give a curt nod to each guy in turn, but her eyes lingered on Specs for a minute longer. Finally she turned back to Jordan and I.

"So what's this big news you have to tell me?" She asked. Jordan and I glanced at each other.

"I think we should tell you inside. We have to convince our dad's to let them stay with us first," I said. Bookworm looked at me strangely and I laughed. "Don't worry. It'll make more sense in a minute, but whatever we say just go along with it okay?" Bookworm shrugged and nodded.

"Here, horsy boy. Carry your own bags." Jordan said, shoving the mall bags into Jack's arms. He glared at her and she glared back, turned and walked away. I shook my head and started the walk up to the house and caught a little of conversation going on between Bookworm and Specs.

"Is she always like 'dat?" Specs asked.

"Not normally. She usually doesn't care but I don't know what's got her so bogged down tonight." Bookworm said. They began to get into a more personal conversation and that's when I tuned out. I smell another two people that are about to hook up.

The nine of us walked up the steps and into Jordan's house.

"Dad! We're here!" Jordan called out. Mr. Primrose and my dad came around the corner and smiled when they saw us. They came over and hugged us and kissed us both. That's when they noticed the guys. Uh oh, I hope they knew enough Italian to pull this off. "Dad, these are our friends," Jordan said and introduced them each to our Dad's. "They're from Italy and they're gonna be staying here."

"What? Wait, why here?" Mr. Primrose asked.

"Because we agreed to do the foreign exchange program. Don't you remember, back in June? We told them we could take six of them and, well these are the six."

"No we didn't."

"Yes, dad we did. I think I would remember something as important as this." Jordan said, putting her hands on her hips. Mr. Primrose looked puzzled and I had to keep my face straight so I wouldn't laugh. Boy Jordan really knew how to act. Her face wasn't even twitching! I wanted to hug her for coming up with such a brilliant plan so fast. We both knew that our dad's could never keep a calendar of events straight because they were so busy with work. So, needless to say, they didn't really keep up in our lives. We _were_ seniors after all.

"Are you sure?" My dad asked skeptically. Jordan and I nodded.

"All right well how long are they going to be staying?" Mr. Primrose asked. Now this was the hard part, as none of us had any idea.

"Oh the whole year. That's how the foreign exchange plan works, to let them adjust to life in America." Bookworm to the rescue. I could have hugged her too.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" Mr. Primrose asked and Bookworm laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Alison also known as Bookworm. I live down the street. I've got to say, Mr. Primrose you're house is so beautiful." Bookworm said. Mr. Primrose beamed proudly. He liked her already.

"Well thank you, Bookworm. All right boys, let's give you a tour of the house and then we'll show you to your room." Mr. Primrose said, and after we each set our bags down the tour began.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, we all found ourselves piling into Jordan's room after the boys were showed where to stay. My dad had tried to talk to David and asked how he liked America so far, but I jumped in to spare David the humility of butchering the Italian language. I answered for him and by the look in his eyes after my dad turned away he was grateful. Bookworm stayed with us for a little while and I decided to tell her about the REAL reason the guys were faking the next day. I wanted to tell all of my friends, but not individually so that I wouldn't have to keep redoing it. Lunch would be the best time and I guess Bookworm figured this out because she didn't ask any questions.

Bookworm finally left around eleven, much to the disappointment of Specs, and Jordan and I pushed the guys out of our room. When they finally left, Jordan closed the door and leaned up against it.

"Man, was today weird or what?" She asked. I nodded.

"More than weird. Tomorrow's gonna be even weirder though. I hope Erin came up with a story for the other six." I said, walking over to my suitcase and taking out boxer shorts and a shirt.

"Seriously. You have NO IDEA how much I wanted to crack up laughing that our dad's were buying my lame ass story." Jordan said, changing into Old Navy pajama pants and a shirt she got in California last summer.

"Well, let's just hope our friends won't think we've gone crazy when we explain ourselves tomorrow." I said, getting into Jordan's bed. None of us had sleeping bags and Jordan only had one guest bedroom and since we're all practically sisters, it didn't really matter if we slept in the same bed. I heard Jordan agree with me and we said our goodnights and she turned out the lamp on her bedside table.

* * *

The next morning was a Wednesday, meaning that it was an A day at school. See, at East Village High School every day we have four classes. Like one day it's classes one, two, three and four. That's considered an A day. Then the next day would be classes five, six, seven and eight. That's considered a B day **A-1**. On A day's we had World History, Chemistry, Speech and Gym. We missed B day so we needed to get our homework. Damn, that sucks.

Jordan and I had just finished getting dressed when we glanced at the clock. Even if it was six thirty in the morning and we didn't take that long to get ready, we didn't know about the guys. So I volunteered to go wake them up.

I wish I hadn't.

I walked out of Jordan's room and down the hallway and turned to the right where I faced a white door where the guys were staying. I didn't bother to knock because I figured that they were still asleep so I just went in.

"Hey, guys come on time to get-AH! HOLY JESUS! **A-2** WHOA! I DID NOT WANT TO SEE THAT!" I shouted, covering my eyes with my hands. I heard them shout in protest and I hastily closed the door and leaned up against it. I heard Jordan run out of her room and come up to me.

"Blue, what's wrong? What happened?" She asked hastily. My heart was going one hundred miles and hour and I swore I could have died right then and there.

"Guys. . . Walked in. . .Remind me to _knock_ before I walk in on a bunch of guys." I stuttered, fanning myself. Jordan snorted.

"You walked in on them while they were changing didn't you?" I glared at her.

"It's not funny! Seeing six guys in nothing but underwear is NOT a pleasant sight this early in the morning! Now if they were wearing boxers. . .Well that's a different story." I said, smirking. Jordan snorted again and we cracked up laughing, remembering a coversation we had with Erin about guys and boxers. Especially about this one famous actor. . .**A-3** All right moving on. The door behind me suddenly opened and since I was standing, it was a long way to fall. Needless to say I fell straight down on my ass. My God did that hurt! That certainly woke me up.

"Whatcha doin' down 'dere, Blue?" Skittery asked, trying to not laugh. I glared up at him and Bumlets lent me a hand and he helped me up. When I stood, I saw that the guys were all dressed in their old clothes. Well, except for Mush, he wore his red polo shirt, jeans and shoes. _DAMN_, did he look good! Do I know how to shop or what?

"Oh no, guys you CANNOT wear that stuff to school. That's why we bought you new clothes!" Jordan said.

"But wes like our OLD clothes." Jack said.

"Well I'm sorry but your not going dressed like that. We'll be waiting downstairs and I expect each and every one of you to be dressed in the stuff we bought you." I said, grabbing Mush's arm and pulling him out of the room. Jordan closed the door and we heard the guys groan. We both smirked and walked back to Jordan's room, picked up our stuff, and the three of us walked down the stairs to wait for the guys. This was going to be a long day.**

* * *

****AN: So? What did you think?**

**Jack- I didn't like it. Why didn't you let us wear our old clothes?**

**BECAUSE! There wouldn't be a story if I said you had to!**

**Bumlets- ((whispers to Jack)) I have another tomato if you wanna have a go**

**So it was YOU, Bumlets! I knew it! **

**Bumlets- ((smirks))**

**ANYway, on with the Author's Notes. **

**A-1- This is actually at my school. It's called A and B days, obviously. I guess Yoda has it at her school too, or is it her sister's? ((shrugs)) On to the next one.**

**A-2- I don't mean to offend anyone with this. It's just what I can imagine Kayla saying, so please don't hurt me if I offended anyone. ((cowers in fear)) I'M SORRY!**

**Race- You should be! You used his name in vain!**

**((frowns)) And last but not least. . . ((drumroll))**

**A-3- This is an inside joke between LegallyRed and me. KATHY! IGNORE THE G! LMAO! MWAHAHAHAHA! Chris- …………BOXERS!**

**Blink- Wow this girl in insane**

**Yes, yes I am ((smirks a la Equilibrium)) KATHY!**

**Jack- Hey! I was in that! Don't take my smirk!**

**I can take any smirk I want to. So there! ((sticks out tongue))**

**Blink- ((sighs)) Review please**

**Dreamless-Mermaid **


	10. Chapter 9

Newsies 2004

Chapter 9

**AN: Woot! I am having a good day. I FINALLY finished The Saturday Night He'll Never Forget story AND I just received my _hundredth_ review for Peter Pan: The Next Generation. So, needless to say, I am VERY happy. ((Dances))**

**Newsies- ((cheer and clap and smile))**

**Have your faces healed from the BOTOX yet?**

**Skittery- Yup. FINALLY! I _told_ Dutchy that that commercial was a fluke**

**Dutchy- Hey! What was I supposed to do?**

**Spot- How about change the channel?**

**Dutchy- But she was so. . .informative. Your lucky I didn't order the special package, that I placed the order before I saw it**

**Newsies- ((roll eyes))**

**Whelp, now that the boys are all better ((huggles newsies)) here's chapter 9!**

* * *

It was a miracle that we got to school on time that day. It was amazing we even got to school AT ALL. It took the guys twenty minutes to change and get downstairs, this time in the required material I may add. They fought over the food in the kitchen, deciding which looked better or what they wanted to take. Jordan and I made them Pop-Tarts and Toaster Strudel while they looked over our shoulders at the toaster. We gave the Pop-Tarts to them raw, meaning we just got it out of the box but we toasted the Toaster Strudel, hence the name. They watched in awe as we took the Strudels out of the toaster and put our own designs on them with the icing. Most of them were squiggles like on the commercials but Jordan made hers with happy faces.

We split the guys up again in two separate cars and, Jordan yelling at Bumlets and Specs to be careful with their icing and to not get it all over her seats, we were off. By this time it was seven fifteen and almost speeding through the city. Luckily none of us came to red lights and so we sped on. I looked longingly at a Starbucks and was tempted to pull over but knew that Jordan would scold me, so I didn't. We finally reached the school five minutes later, parked side by side, jumped out and ran to meet each other.

"Think we can still make it?" Jordan asked. I shrugged.

"Only one way to find out. Come on!" Jordan and I linked arms and pulled the guys along with us. Some of the other people were looking at us strangely and we must look like a sight. Six guys being pulled along by two girls. Now there's something you don't normally see everyday. It would have been even stranger if the guys hadn't changed out of the regular clothing. We passed Granny and Smarty in the hallway and they were on the verge of saying hi.

"Can't talk. Gotta go. Bye!" Jordan called back. Granny and Smarty looked at each other and decided to chase after us. We also passed up Floaty and Jinx who saw us leading the guys who saw Granny and Smarty and decided to chase us too. Once ALL of us skidded to a halt, we were out of breath as we opened the doors to the main office. We crammed inside and found Erin and the rest of the guys at the front desk. She turned and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw us enter.

"I TOLD you there were more of them," Erin said to the secretary who sniffed and pushed up her glasses on the bridge of her nose. Erin walked over to the rest of us, said a pleasant hello to Jinx, Smarty, Granny, and Floaty and muttered to me and Jordan, "Where have you guys been? I've been here since seven!"

"Long story, we'll tell you later." I muttered back and led the other guys up to the front desk. After a complicated two minutes (I swear that secretary is so freaking nosy! She has to know EVERYTHING! I don't give a damn if it's her job, she has no right!) we got the guys sorted into their classes. Most of them had the same class periods as we did so that meant World History was first and Jack, Blink, and Bumlets were with us. Race, Jinx (I told OUR Jinx, after I introduced her, that we would have to start calling her Miracle from now on so we wouldn't get confused), Pie Eater and David were with us in Chemistry while Jack, Mush and Dutchy were with me and Erin in Speech. Finally my last class was Gym and Race and Skittery were with me in that one.

Shit.

Race, seeing me, in black mini shorts and a baggy shirt. Damn, I KNOW that some wrong things are going to go through his mind as well as Skittery's. Race better not say anything because if he does I'm gonna kick him from here all the way back to his own time! Oh well, I'll worry about it later. Right now I have to drag some drooling girls away from the guys.

Erin, Jordan, and I took Jack, Blink and Bumlets with us while Granny walked next to Bumlets. She kept asking him where he was from and how old he was and what he liked to do and Bumlets kept glancing over at me for help. He would give her short answers but was scared off when he noticed Granny staring at his eyes. I couldn't help but snigger, Granny falls over herself for cute boys and Bumlets is pretty cute if I do say so myself. We came upon Eric and Chris in the hallway, Chris sending glares our way, Erin almost falling over because she was looking at _his_ eyes. She LOVES that feature about him, like she usually goes on about it forever. I could smack her sometimes. Jordan and Eric stopped and hugged and gave each other a quick kiss and I saw Blink make a disgusted face and narrow his eyes at Eric.

"Hey, sorry about the other day. I didn't-" Eric started to apologize but Jordan silenced him with a kiss.

"It's okay, I'm over it. It was stupid." Jordan said and Eric took a strand of Jordan's hair, which was down and wavy today, in his fingers and began to play with it.

"I know Chris can be an ass sometimes, but he really isn't that bad. I've told him to be nicer to you girls but he's too stubborn." They really are a cute couple and it was a cute scene. They were both staring into each other's eyes as they talked, not breaking contact for a minute. You could tell they had a lot of chemistry sparking between them but Jordan was practically flirting with Blink yesterday. Does that make it cheating? I wouldn't know but I do know that Blink wasn't looking too happy with the present situation and neither was Chris. Bumlets was starting to SLOWLY warm up to Granny as they stood by themselves and chatted and Erin and Jack were talking about music and movies, Erin having to explain in an undertone what movies were.

"Dude, Eric, come on we're gonna be late." Chris said, sounding irritable. He was right, the two minute warning bell had sounded and this made Eric and Jordan part, but not before giving another kiss and promising to see each other after school. When they were out of earshot Jordan sighed dreamily and gushed on and on about how much she loved Eric. I thought that this was rather shallow, seeing as how Blink looked a little hurt because he OBVIOUSLY had a small thing developing for her. Jordan's usually oblivious when it comes to guys, even before she and Eric met.

We walked to World History and the bell rang just as we stepped through the door. I decided that I didn't want the guys to be Italian here, but just their regular selves. The Italian thing works more at home and these guys definitely DO NOT look Italian. Which makes me wonder how our dad's bought it in the first place. Anyway, Mr. H introduced them to the class after he saw their schedules and let them sit anywhere they wanted. Yoda waved to us and the three of us sat in our normal places while Bumlets chose an empty seat next to Granny and Blink and Jack sat behind Erin and Jordan. Erin had her video camera out and had it pointed on herself.

"First period, World History. The guys have survived so far and the possible couple count had increased by six. Bookworm and Specs, Yoda and Spot, Floaty and Pie Eater, Jinx and the now renamed Jinx, Miracle, Smarty and David and Bumlets and Granny. And that's only half," Erin whispered as quietly as she could while Mr. H had his back turned. Jack made faces over her shoulder at the camera lens while the rest of the class watched with interest. "And Jack if you don't stop I'm going to hurt you." She turned and Jack stopped and played innocent. Then Erin had to put her camera away because class was starting.

* * *

First period was. . .interesting to say the least. We were still on the topic of the Industrial Revolution and the newsboys strike. What was interesting about it was that Jack, Blink and Bumlets, mostly Jack, kept interrupting Mr. H and correcting him. They would add things that Mr. H missed or tell him that it actually happened another way. Now when someone does that, correct a teacher, you would expect them to be pissed right? Not Mr. H, who's smile kept growing with every fact or correction he received. I could tell he was a little irked because he was being interrupted but he loved it when one of them corrected him. After class, Mr. H wanted to know how they knew so much about this topic.

"Well, wes _from_-" Blink was about to say but I kicked him in the leg to cut him off.

"They live in the city and they have some family members who were newsboys." I said.

"We do?" Bumlets asked, puzzled.

"Yes, Bumlets. _You do_." I said, emphasizing the last two words. I was glad they were quick to pick up on this and they elaborated. Hey, they make up headlines for a living! If they can do that they can sure as hell do this. Mr. H seemed to buy it and the bell rang and we left to go to Chemistry. Yoda and Granny asked us what was REALLY going on and I said we would explain _everything_ at lunch. They turned a corner and we bid goodbye to Blink, Jack and Bumlets as we walked down the Chemistry hallway and met up with David, Race, Jinx and Pie Eater.

"Hey, guys. How was your first period?" Jordan asked, ruffling David's hair. He frowned at her.

"Pre-cal was _fascinatin'_. Ise nevah knew so many numbahs could be used ta solve for X and Y." Jinx said sarcastically. **A-1**

"I'm with you on that one, Jinx. I HATE math with a passion. I don't understand why I have to take it since we're only required to have three years of math." Jordan complained. This was understandable, seeing as how Jordan for her freshman and sophomore years wasn't able to go to district in swimming. Last year she got as much help as she could and passed that six weeks with a very high C, something that she was grateful for. Erin and I love math to put it simply. It's so easy to us that we could do it in our sleep. Okay maybe not THAT easy because I'd rather be sleeping than doing homework. Anyway, as we all walked into the room we found Miracle, Smarty, Floaty, and Bookworm already sitting in their regular seats.

Class soon started and we had to take a crap load of notes. Yeah, MY version of taking notes was _passing_ them to my friends. We've always been pretty sneaky about it and haven't gotten caught. Yet.

I crumpled up a piece of paper, put it on the edge of my desk and carelessly pushed it off the edge. Bending over to my backpack to pretend to be looking for something, I kicked the crumpled ball of paper behind me to Bookworm. She "accidentally" dropped her pen, bent down to pick it up while also picking up the piece of paper. Trying not to make so much noise, she opened it and I knew her and Floaty were huddled over it. I heard one of them snort, write something down, and use the same mechanism to push it back to me.

_Hey, Bookworm. So what's up with you and Specs? _Was my question.

_Nothing, I don't think. Should there be anything? _She replied.

_Well you know I just _happened _to notice you flirting profusely with him yesterday. Come on, don't tell me he doesn't spark your interest just a tiny bit._ I heard her sigh and reply back.

_Damn you're too good. Yes, I am interested in him but that doesn't mean it will turn into anything._

_Hey, you never know. It could happen._

_Yeah. Right, I'll believe it when I see it._

That was all we could say because then we had to do a little worksheet. David drew his notes close to his face and bent over his paper. While the rest of us just talked, David worked and was the first one done. He probably got all of them right. Psh, overachiever. About ten minutes later the bell rang and I told the boys that now we were headed off to lunch.

Oh boy, this was going to be interesting. There are twenty-four of us and we're all trying to sit at ONE table. Well as you know it's a handle just trying to fit the fifteen of us, plus there were Eric and Chris. But _twenty-four_? So as soon as Eric showed up he pulled another empty table so it lined up with the other one. We each took chairs from all around the cafeteria and picked an available spot. Then after everyone was at the table, Erin, Jordan and I went over introductions AGAIN for the billionth time that day, but this time we explained why they were here. The guys occasionally filled in some missing blanks but we all pretty much told the gist of it. Needless to say, everyone was shocked and I couldn't much blame them. They had the same expressions on their faces as we had and I must admit, it was pretty funny.

"So, you guys are from like, a TOTALLY different century?" Mich asked. The guys nodded slowly. "Wicked!"

"What! Wicked! They're lost and all you can say is _wicked_?" Rebel asked in shock. Mich stared at her and shrugged.

"Sure, why not? It's not everyday that twelve hot guys fall from the sky and through your roof." Mich said, sneaking glances at Dutchy.

"I second that." Ershey said beaming at Mush who smiled back. Lunch sadly came to a close and everyone split up except for me, Erin, Jack, Ershey, Dutchy and Mich. We all slung our backpacks over our shoulders (with the exception of Mush and Dutchy of course) and trudged up some stairs and traveled to Speech.

That is one of THE MOST easiest classes in the world. On the first day of school, all we had to do was write an paragraph about ourselves, read it outloud to the class and turn it in. So far we've never actually had to do any projects. Or if we did then they would most likely be in groups and have them turned in instead of presenting them, thank God. I hate talking in front of people, it gives me the shakes. My voice gets all tight and I start to stutter and. . .well, it's not a pretty picture from there.

Mrs. Estes was the greatest teacher I've ever had so far for an elective course teacher. She's so nice to everyone and doesn't have favorite students and she's easy to joke around with. She makes you feel comfortable, but the only thing is that she doesn't accept late work. Psh, what work? We never have homework, it's great! She secretly told us that the only reason she mentioned it is because of school policy. Can you tell why I love her now?

"E! How's it goin'?" Erin asked when we walked into the classroom. Just before we went inside, she had whipped out her camera and was currently filming.

"Erin, you know I love you but please put that thing away. Or at least don't point it at me." Mrs. Estes said, putting a hand over the lens. Erin laughed.

"Sorry, Mrs. E," Erin said, pausing the tape and putting the camera down. She turned to the guys. "E, these are new students. This is Dutchy," Dutchy gave a sheepish grin. "That's Mush," Mush smiled brightly and gave a little wave. "And this is Jack." He gave a little nod to Mrs. Estes. She looked startled and motioned to Mush and Dutchy.

"Are those nicknames or were your parents hippies?" She asked.

"Erm-" Dutchy started.

"Nicknames. Their real names are Ivan-" Mich said, pointing to Dutchy.

"-And Miguel. But they only liked to be called by their nicknames." Ershey said, picking a random name. I knew her and Mich were just bullshitting their way through this and I mentally applauded them.

"All right. Just take a seat wherever." Mrs. Estes said.

"What are we gonna do today?" Erin asked, setting her stuff down in a nearby desk. Jack sat behind her (again) and I sat across from her. Mich and Ershey sat in the row over from us and Mush sat behind Ershey and Dutchy sat in front of Mich.

"Not much. Probably nothing but we have to do _something_ so Jack, Mush, Dutchy. I'm going to ask you to write a paragraph about yourself and read it to the class and turn it in." Mrs. Estes said.

"That should be easy. Come on, guys. Get cracking." I ushered and the guys took out a sheet of paper and started to write, in very sloppy handwriting, a paragraph. While they were doing that, the other girls and I and the rest of the class just goofed off. Some listened to CD players, or did extra homework or read and the rest just talked. About twenty minutes later, the guys finished and Mrs. Estes called on Dutchy to go first. He stood up slowly and walked to the front of the class.

"Hi. My name is, uhm," Dutchy started, trying to remember his "name". "Ise Ivan but I go by Dutchy. I lives in tha Newsboys Lodgin' House wit Jack an' Mush an' tha rest o' tha guys. Ise sixteen an' me parents died when I was eight so Ise been on me own evah since. An' uh. . .yeah." Dutchy said, reading from his paper.

"Is that all?" Mrs. Estes asked from her desk. Dutchy looked up at her.

"Do I gotta say any moah?" He asked, almost pleaded. Mrs. Estes grinned and shook her head. Dutchy breathed a sigh of relief and set the paper on her desk before sitting back down.

"Uh, Mush, you can go next." Mrs. Estes said and Mush nodded and stood up. He walked confidently up to the front.

"Hi. Ise Miguel, but youse can jus' call me Mush. Like Dutchy said, I also live in tha Newsboys Lodgin' House. Ise seventeen and I ran away from home when I was ten. I likes ta go ta Irving Hall ta see Medda on tha weekends and Kid Blink is me best friend." Mush said. He was apparently done because he nodded and walked over to Mrs. Estes and handed her his paper.

I turned to Erin, Mich and Ershey and mouthed "Oh. My. GOD!" I could NOT BELIEVE that they were telling this! I mean sure it was true but it's not like anyone would believe that! I mean, who's ever heard of a Newboys Lodging House? Seriously! I could shoot myself in the foot. Erin was loving it because she's been filming the guys.

Jack, seeing as how there were three of them and two already went, got up and walked to the front of the classroom. He didn't have his paper with him but had a hand in his pocket and when he stood at full attention, he pushed back a strand of his wavy auburn hair. He looked like a model from a shampoo commercial. I could have SWORN I heard all the girls swoon. Yes, EVEN ERIN! First Chris now Jack? When will it end!

"Hey. Ise Jack but some people call me Cowboy. I also live at the Lodgin' House-"

"What is that, some kind of orphanage?" A smartass preppy girl said sarcastically. Erin grabbed Jack's paper that he left on the desk, crumpled it up, and threw it at the back of the girl's head. All of us snickered as the girl turned and glared at Erin. Erin just rolled her eyes and muttered 'Sophomores' and the girl turned back around to face the front. Jack continued.

"Right. Anyways, me mudda died when I was nine and me fadda's in jail. I don' really have any hobbies, I just sell papes for tha' Woild an'. . .yeah. 'Dat's it." Jack said and I hit my head on the desk. This was not going well.**

* * *

****AN: Heya guys! Oh my God I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER! School started on the 17th and I've had writer's cube and I've been stuck. But it's mostly because of school.**

**Spot- I KNEW school was evil!**

**David- School's not evil! You just have to have the patience**

**Jack- Which is something that NONE of us have except you, Davey**

**Newsies- ((nod in agreement))**

**Dabid- So-rry that I'm not like you. At least I can probably get a decent job**

**Jack- Are you sayin' I can't get a real job?**

**David- ((haughtily)) Maybe**

**Jack- Yes or no, Dave! This isn't a maybe situation!**

**Uh- hey look! Clouds and uh- SOMETHING SHINY! Let's all look! ((grabs newsies and turns them to look at the fluffy white clouds and the something shiny)) ((Jack and David forget about their fight and I creep away from them)) Whew. Glad that's over. But seriously, guys. I might not be able to update as much because my parents have the "Homework Before Computer" policy or else they'll unplug it. So yeah. I hope everyone was satisfied with this chapter! Lemme know in a REVIEW! Heh. **

**A-1- I'm not taking pre-cal ((THANK GOD! I would seriously DIE in that class)) so for anyone who is and is laughing at my mistake. . .bite me. LoL just kidding. I was just taking a wild guess, but again I'm not taking it so I don't know what they study.**

**Dreamless-Mermaid**

**UPDATE, UPDATE, UPDATE:**

**September 15, 2004**

**I'M BACK! MWAHAHAHA! FEAR ME! ((lightning strikes in background and evil music plays)) I got this deleted so I am re-updating it. HOORAY! **


	11. Chapter 10

Newsies 2004

Chapter 10

**AN: Yay! I'm back! **

**Blink- ((mutters)) Finally**

**Quiet you. School sucks! It takes away my writing time! I mean, I write a little bit in class-**

**Bumlets- Don't lie, Hollywood**

**I'm not lieing! I try to write, but there are just so many people talking that it's hard to concentrate. Plus really nosy people tend to lean over my shoulder and ask stupidly, "What are you writing? Is it dirty?" and I can't STAND it when people read stuff over my shoulder. Know what I mean?**

**Newsies- Uhm. . .sure?**

**((Sighs)) _Boys_. . .Anyway, my treat to all you faithful readers, CHAPTER 10! ENJOY! ((bows))**

* * *

Other than the fact that the boys' behavior was very odd, no one really paid attention to it. They kind of muttered about it to one another, but was dropped once they saw me glaring at them. Most of the kids in there were lower classman, like freshmen and sophomores. Like I said before, I don't mind the juniors because I know many of them. I can be intimidating when I want to be, or so I've been told.

Anyway, Jack finished his paragraph and turned it in to Mrs. Estes. She gave him this weird look, but shook her head slowly and laid it on her desk.

"Brilliant, guys, just brilliant. Do you WANT to go giving yourselves away?" Ershey hissed at Mush, Dutchy, and Jack.

"Wes was told ta write about ourselves. So we did." Mush shrugged.

"Dude, you guys make up headlines for a living. You couldn't have made your lives up?" Erin asked.

"Well it ain't like wes got all day." Jack said lazily.

"How long does it take to think of fake headlines?" Mich asked.

" 'Dis is different. Wes been makin' up headlines all our life an' it comes pretty easily. When it comes to our private lives, 'dat's a 'lil hard." Dutchy said.

"That makes no sense whatsoever." I said in a monotone voice.

"Believe what ya want, Blue, but it's tha truth." Jack drawled. Whoa, talk about your change in moods. One minute he's all fine and the next he's sounding like Draco Malfoy **((AN-1))**. And I'm not a big fan of Draco, which is saying something.

Class continued like it did, and an hour and a half later, the bell rang and it was on to fourth period. I've been dreading this all day, going to Gym class and getting made a fool out of myself by whatever game we were going to play. Plus the fact that I would be wearing skimpy shorts and a baggy shirt was NOT going to help any. PLUS my worst enemy would be in the class with me: Racetrack. Well okay so maybe not my worst enemy, just someone who I find extremely annoying. Maybe not even so much as extremely annoying. His Italian accent was pretty hot. . .Wait, what am I saying? This is RACETRACK. I HATE Racetrack. Aw, geeze I'll figure it out later. Right now I need to get from point A to point B in less than five minutes.

"Have fun in Gym, Blue." Erin winked at me. Memo to me, MEMO to me **((AN-2))**. . .Hurt her after school.

I walked swiftly through the cafeteria, passing Yoda on my way and meeting up with Rebel. She and I had Gym together and we were the only two people who don't participate. Maybe THAT'S why I have a 59. Heh, oops. I entered the girls' locker room and threw my stuff down in front of my locker. Rebel's locker was next to mine and we both started taking out our clothes.

"God, I hate this class. Why are we taking it again?" I asked, pulling off my shirt and replacing it with my Gym shirt.

"Because we're supposed to have a P.E. credit and since we didn't take any our first three years. . ." Rebel trailed off and I sighed and nodded. I should have gone smart and taken swimming like Jordan **((AN-3))**. She's never set foot in Gym class all three years she's been here.

"At least we have it every other day." Rebel said, pulling her hair into a high ponytail. I bent down and tied my tennis shoes.

"True. What do you think we're going to have to endure today?" We both slammed our lockers at the same time and made our way with the other girls to the gym.

"Whatever it is we're just going to sit out anyway." We both laughed and as soon as we walked in, we, as well as the rest of the other girls, received catcalls from the guys. I rolled my eyes. The guys at this school are so perverted.

"That's enough, settle down. Get into your stretching places." Our teacher, Mr. Jefferson, called to us. Rebel and I headed to the back of the gym and sat down side by side. I noticed Race and Skittery at the entrance to the boys' locker room, looking rather confused. I sighed and got up again and walked over to them. As I got closer it took all my will power not to burst out laughing.

They were wearing the baggy gray shirts like the rest of us, but they're shorts looked like basketball shorts. The really long and heavy ones and instead of tennis shoes they were BAREFOOT! I couldn't believe it! We had forgotten to get them tennis shoes! A grin spread over my face and I felt the laughter that was rising up, threatening to push its way out of my mouth.

"Not a woid, Blue. Not. . .a woid." Race muttered.

"Race, Skittery. . .You look. . .," Giggle. "different. With the. . .," Snort. "exception of shoes. But other than that. . .Aw, who am I kidding? YOU GUYS LOOK LIKE IDIOTS!" My laughter finally won and it burst out of me. I held my stomach and they just stood there, not even defending themselves. 'Cause they KNOW they look like idiots!

"Kayla, what's going on?" Mr. Jefferson asked, coming up to the three of us. "Why aren't you stretching like everyone else?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. J. It's just," I said through my gasps of laughter. "They look so _dumb_!" I had tears in my eyes now I was laughing so hard and I wiped them away. Mr. J scanned over the boys and I saw him give a reluctant smirk when he saw the no shoes dilemma.

"You boys must be new." He said. Race and Skittery nodded.

"Ise Skittery an' 'dis is Race." Skittery informed Mr. J. He looked at them suspiciously, but nodded nonetheless. By this time my laughter had subsided and Mr. J directed me to take the boys to their new stretching positions, which were right behind me and Rebel. Great. One of them might look at my ass while we stretch, not a very pleasant experience.

After our stretching, much to my amusement of watching Race and Skittery try and do the butterfly stretch, Mr. J had all of us line up against the back wall of the gym, side by side.

"Okay, today we're going to do an activity which I am sure you all are very familiar with. We're playing dodgeball!" YES! I love dodgeball! The rest of the class murmured and shouted their appreciation. "Boys against girls so come on. Girls on the right side of the gym, boys on the left," We all scattered to get into our positions. There came to be an equal numbers of guys and girls in the class, which is very odd. There's usually NEVER an even number, but this makes it all sweeter. Mr. J dragged out a garbage bag full of soft, cushiony yellow balls. They hurt like HELL though if you throw them hard enough.

Mr. J started to take out the balls one by one and place them next to each other in a straight line in the middle of the gym. Once he was finished, he threw the bag aside and took out a whistle. "Okay, the rules are as follows: Both teams must stay behind the second white line," he pointed to the second white line behind the first one with which the balls were upon. "You must aim only for the body, if you aim for the head you are automatically out. You must not taunt the opposite players and if you get hit, you're out. No exceptions. Alright, when I blow the whistle," he held up the silver whistle around his neck, "run to the middle and grab as many balls as you can and you CANNOT start throwing until you are behind the SECOND white line. Got it?" We all nodded. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three-!"

The shrill whistle echoed throughout the gym and I raced up to the middle and launched myself to the ground. Rebel was beside me and the two of us grabbed as many balls as we could. We each had an armful of about four to six balls and we scrambled behind the white line and began to distribute some to other girls who weren't so lucky.

All of a sudden, balls from the other side were flying at us like crazy, like bombs raining down on an unsuspecting fort.

"Oh, HELL no! Take this!" I shouted and aimed my ball at a random guy. It hit him in the stomach and he cursed loudly. He walked over and sat down on the gym risers. I saw Race and Skittery looking at each other and the other boys, clearly unaware of what to do. Apparently dodgeball wasn't around in 1899 **((AN-4))**. Rebel and I glanced at each other and she raised her arm and attempted to aim her ball at Skittery. She threw it, he saw it, his eyes grew wide, and he ducked. Recognition spread over their faces and they began the war.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, it all came down to me, Rebel, Skittery, and Race. The girls who were out were cheering for me and Rebel and the guys were obviously cheering for Race and Skittery. I wasn't paying attention to where I was throwing; I was just picking up random balls around me and throwing as hard as I could. A ball hurtled in my direction and I jumped up like I was doing a complicated dance move. Rebel was ducking and pelting, ducking and pelting, jumping, pelting, ducking, pelting. . .Falling. Falling? Oh shit! Rebel was out of the game! I looked across while still having to dodge the balls from Race and I saw Skittery grinning evilly. So it was him! I watched as my only comrade left the battlefield. Now it was all up to me.

"You're going _down_, Skittery! Take this!" I shouted to him and got as close as I was allowed and threw the ball with all my might. Lucky for me, it hit him in the chest and he fell over dramatically. Now it was just me and Race.

"GO, Blue! Kick his ass!" Rebel yelled and I smirked. I heard an uproar from the girls and Race and I started intently at each other. It was like the game had stopped or time was moving slowly like in movies. We each picked up a ball at the same time, and threw, but we both smoothly stepped out of the line of fire. Then time began to pick up speed again and I was back to my routine. Throwing, ducking, jumping high, VERY high, throwing myself on the ground and rolling. As I rolled, I grabbed a ball, came up and pitched it at Race. He dodged easily and picked up the same ball and threw it back at me. Damn! For never playing before, Race was _good_!

"Come on, guys, wrap this up! We only have fifteen more minutes and then it's time to get dressed!" Mr. J called to us. I was NOT going to loose to a pansy assed, 19th century newsboy who has never played this game in his life! I was going to win, or die trying.

_Come on, Race. Is that all you got? You can do better _I taunted at him in my head. Hey, if I wasn't allowed to _actually taunt_ him, damn straight I was gonna do it in my head. It makes me feel better.

" 'Dis has gotta end sometime, Blue! So who's it gonna," he grunted as he threw a ball. "be?"

I ducked the ball. "ME!"

With all my might, I took my last remaining ball and threw it like I was throwing a football. Race was in the middle of picking up a ball, so he was looking down. He didn't see my ball coming until the last minute and his eyes grew wide as he realized he was trapped. The ball hit his chest and the stands with the girls cheered and stomped their feet and hooted and hollered. YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! I _told_ Race I was going to beat him! The whistle sounded throughout the gym once more.

"WINNER! KAYLA MAXWELL! _AWESOME _game, guys! Okay, that's it, go get dressed and I'll see you next time." Mr. J said, releasing us. As I walked back to the locker room with the other girls, I received congratulations and slaps on the back and how it was the best game of dodgeball they had ever played.

"Man, you were great! You should have seen the look on Race's face after he realized he lost. It was priceless," Rebel said, her cheeks flushed from excitement.

"Thanks! You rocked too. Did you see the way Skittery fell after I hit him?" I asked and Rebel laughed.

"Yeah, it was cute," she said. WHOA! _Cute_! Since when has Rebel opened up this fast? She doesn't trust people all that often, she's known us forever so we're an exception. But she's not too trusting with guys and she just met Skittery, what, this morning? Something weird was definitely going on here. It seems like the guys were using their charms in more ways than one.**

* * *

****AN: BWAHAHAHAHA! I loved writing this chapter! I had so much fun with the game, it was going on in my head as I was writing! I think this chapter, besides the one where they go shopping, is the best. I put off this story, as well as my others, for so long that now I'm ready to just jump right back into it. Please REVIEW! **

**AN-1: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! J.K. Rowling is the proud and only owner of the series. I only used the name, but I just wanted to clarify that I do not own it.**

**AN-2: Line from Disney movie "Hercules". That's in like the VERY beginning when Hades comes back from the party on Mt. Olympus, you know celebrating the birth of Hercules and Hades is waiting for the Fates. He tells Pain and Panic to inform him when the Fates arrive and they already did and Hades says that line. It's so funny, I'm SO buying that movie. **

**AN-3: This actually applies at my school. If you're in an activity like athletics or band or whatever, it counts as a P.E. credit. It's great, I've NEVER been in gym class my two years of high school. **

**AN-4: I don't know if it was. I was just making it up, but if it was COOL!**

**So please, please, PLEASE review! and I give you lots of. . .Halloween candy! WOOTNESS! LoL. Anyway, I hope you liked this!**

**Dreamless-Mermaid**


	12. Important AN

Newsies 2004

Author's Note

Hey, guys. I've decided to put a permanent hold on this story as well as Battle of the Bands. I know these are my two biggest, and so far only, casting call stories, but I just have no inspiration to write either of them. I would rather just write when I have the urge or a REALLY good idea comes to mind. I don't want you guys to hang around, waiting for a chapter that you might not see for a VERY long time. This way, you'll KNOW why I'm not updating. Don't worry, I'm not leaving completely, though I might if FF doesn't get their act together. Yeah you people at FF, you heard me! You're new "rule" is crap. Anyway, so for now, this is goodbye on these two stories. Who knows, you might see an update sooner than expect. Thank you ALL for reviewing these so faithfully. LOVE YOU GUYS!

Dreamless-Mermaid


End file.
